Ghosts from the past
by cassy7
Summary: John Cena has to deal with issues from his past along with a few surprises. Third in the Family series
1. disclaimer

Disclaimr:

I don't own anyone. I am not making any money off of this. I am writing for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

This is the third story in the Family series and in order to understand some of the comments you have to read the first two. Hint hint. Also in the first two are some clues about John's behavior.

Like in my other stories the separate brands are done away with and everyone but the Texans live in Connecticut.

I talk a lot about Boston. Never been there don't know where anything is. I know John Cena grew up in West Newbury. I have no idea where that is so I am saying it's a suburb of Boston. Creative Control.

I have also involved John's family. Don't know a thing about them so I made them up. I do know that he attended private school and lived in a dormitory during high school so I'm assuming that they have money. In my story his father is some big business person and his mother is a social butterfly. Its my story.

I have also changed his age, because when I first thought of the story he was 26. So I am keeping him that age.

Otherwise happy reading.


	2. Going Home

"Nicole Cena, what are you doing here?" John asked as he watched his little sister walk into catering with Randy Orton.

"Oh nothing much, just a small problem at home. I'm here to fetch you back with me." She said cryptically.

"Serious enough that I need to leave before the show tonight?" John asked knowing what it had to be about.

"Yea" She answered, glancing over at Randy.

"Damn." Standing up he gestured for her to say there. "I'm assuming you already have a flight booked. Let me talk to Vince and grab my bags."

After watching his friend walk off Randy turned to the girl beside him. "So are things so bad that you flew all the way here to get him? A phone call wouldn't do?" Giving her his patented once over he continued. "Not that I mind."

Laughing at him she answered. "I suppose I could have called him but I really didn't want to be home when it all hit the fan." She shrugged. "So here I am."

"Too bad you have to leave so soon." Randy said regretfully.

Nikki opened her mouth to speak when John cam back, interrupting them.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yea" She answered, getting up from the table. "Nice meeting you Randy. Maybe I can visit again."

"I'll look forward to it." Randy replied smiling. He pretended to ignore John as the other man shot him a narrow eyed look.

Randy sighed in regret and concern as he watched them walk away. He was sure that he would never see her again and he didn't even get to use his best lines. He was also worried about his friend. Lately he was becoming more and more distracted and his performance in the ring was reflecting it.

Dave walked into the room noticing Randy staring off in space. Walking over he waved his hand in front of the young man's face, failing to get his attention. "Randy" Dave yelled into his ear.

Randy jumped, startled. "What?" He asked irritably.

"Nice trip?" Dave asked referring to Randy's wandering mind.

"John just left." Randy informed him.

"As in?" Dave asked confused.

"As in he went back to Boston, he's going to miss the show tonight." The young man informed him. "His sister showed up, said he needed to come back immediately. He didn't ask questions, just left."

"He's not been looking too good lately." Dave responded, now as worried as Randy was.

"No but his sister did." Randy mumbled to himself.

Dave looked at him with raised eyebrows but Randy had already lapsed back into his own thoughts. Chuckling Dave left to go find the others.

Later, on the plane en route to Massachusetts John turned to his younger sister. "So what was that between you and Randy?"

"Just fun flirtation. No big deal." She replied evasively. "Do you not like him?"

"I have no problem with him. I just don't like the thought of you dating." He grinned at her.

"Ha ha. I am old enough to do what I want." She replied glaring at him.

"Yea and it's my job to make sure you do the right things." John teased.

Turning her head away she deliberately changed the subject. "So you haven't asked what's going on at home."

"I don't think I want to know." John replied, rubbing his head where his ever persistent headache had formed.

"Lets just say Mama and Dad know." Nikki told him softly; sorry she had ruined her brother's good mood.

John groaned. "Are they pissed?" He asked.

"Hurt mostly, and they want explanations."

"I suppose that bitch called them." He said through gritted teeth.

"Monica, yea. She also mentioned my name, hence my presence on the plane with you." Nikki shrugged.

"Did they get onto you?" John asked glancing over at her.

"The parentals didn't, they are more centered on you. However Brent and Cooper were both at dinner last night when she called. They both jumped on me, wanting info. I didn't want to listen to them so I left." She explained thinking about how furious her two older brothers had been. Being the youngest and the only female she tended to be over protected and sheltered. That is if she put up with it. At nineteen she now had options, such as leaving if she didn't want to deal.

She glanced over at John. With him being the Dr. of Thuganomics he was the only one who let her be who she wanted to be. Brent was twenty five and was a medical intern at the University of Boston medical center. Cooper was in his senior year at U of B for business admin and was their star quarterback. Both were preppy in the extreme. Neither could understand how she could be content shunning college and writing all day.

Several hours later John woke his younger sister up as the plane taxied for the terminal.

"Are you ready to face the music?" He asked. "Dinner should be a blast."

She just laid her hand on his shoulder in consolation as he reached for their bags and got in line to depart the plane. John remained silent until they walked through the doors of the busy airport.

"Is your car here?" He asked looking around the parking lot.

"Yea, lot B" She answered, leading the way to her 2004 eclipse.

John whistled. "You've done some work on it since I last saw it." He stated admiring the silver and red paint scheme and the four point rims.

"I also had the engine worked on. I max out at 210 now." She added, sliding into the driver's seat.

John just shook his head as he inspected the eight disc CD player.

"Did you pay for all this or did our father give you the money?" He asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

Nikki threw him a look. "I paid for it, of course." She told him superiorly.

"So how did you explain the money, or did you finally tell them that you wrote the number one suspense novel on the market today." John questioned, turning to look at her.

"Yea right, if I told them that they would point out that the author has a different name. They wouldn't understand about pen names and they wouldn't believe I could have written it." She stated bitterly. "But to answer you question they never even noticed the changes to the car. And if they did they would have no idea the amount of money it cost."

"Yea well I am damn proud of you. It's a great book." John told her.

"Thanks" she answered, smiling over at him.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up into the driveway of a brick colonial. Noticing the number of cars in the driveway they looked at each other and groaned, knowing their brothers were visiting. Walking into the house they headed for the formal dining room.

Stopping in front of the door Nikki turned to her brother. "Think we should change before we go in?" She asked looking down at her low rider jeans and black halter top.

"Nope" John replied before pushing through the door.

Conversation between the four occupants of the room halted as they walked in and sat down.

"Well well if it isn't the two black sheep of the family, the rapper and the runaway." Cooper finally spoke up.

John raised his eyebrows and sent his younger brother a scathing look. "Yo dawg, you got somathing ta say we go out back and get it done." He threatened, deliberately laying on his wrestling personality.

The twenty-one year old was about to retort but subsided when their father threw him a look to keep quiet.

"John, Nicole you both have been taught better than to walk into dinner without cleaning up. That is not appropriate attire for the dining room." Their mother stated looking pointedly at John's baggy shorts.

Brent and Cooper, both dressed in slacks and dress shirts, smirked at their older brothers scolding. Their father however spoke up in his favorite son's defense.

"Margaret, the boy left work and rushed here knowing we were upset. Let's finish dinner so he can explain what's been going on." Tony Cena urged his wife.

Once the Cena's maid had cleared the table John and his parents departed for his father's study, leaving Nikki alone with her brothers. Ignoring their rude comments she pushed back her chair and retreated to her room, taking comfort in her laptop and her newest manuscript.

Two hours later she had become so absorbed in her own little world of murder and mayhem that she never noticed John had entered her room and laid down on the jade green cover of her bed. Stretching she turned slightly and gave a small scream at the sight of the large male two feet away.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the gray cast to his skin.

He shrugged, "Not really. We discussed almost everything. I still can't believe they never knew about my drug habit. God, he was so disappointed. I hated doing that to him, letting him know how I deceived him for two years." He explained, thinking about his father's disappointment.

Nikki tried to console her brother. "You were sixteen. Kids mess up. Did he believe you when you told them that you stopped and haven't touched it since?"

"Yea, then I told him what made me give it up. He was devastated that I had landed in jail for possession, was in jail for five days and never asked him for help." Looking at the wall he continued. "He's also angry that I've been trying to deal with this mess with Monica by my self. He thinks I should have told them right away. I didn't have an answer for him."

"You didn't tell him everything did you?" Nikki asked sighing. Looked like she was going to continue to keep her secrets.

"I didn't know how." He said finally.

"Well look at it this way. She can't blackmail you anymore." Nikki pointed out.

"Yea she can." John said softly, not wanting to tell his sister that Monica had threatened harm to several people, including Nikki.

"Listen, you can work anywhere and you're unhappy here at the moment. Why don't you come on the road with me for a while?" John asked sitting up and looking at her.

Nikki smiled. "Even if it means I pursue a possible relationship with Randy Orton?"

She teased.

John groaned in mock distress. Standing up he addressed the giggling girl. "I am going to go see the bitch. Try to be ready early in the morning. I have to be back by Raw or my ass is going to get chewed."


	3. Hungover

Thank you Phenoix for the great review. I was almost afraid nobody liked it. This chapter cracked me up so I hope you like it. Happy reading.

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes and groaned as the sunlight sent pain slamming around in his head. Sitting up he tried to figure out where he was. Holding his head in his hands he went through the events of the night before. Dinner, parents, fight with Monica, going to the bar, meeting up the Tyrone, drinking and more drinking. Squinting his eyes against the evil sunlight he glanced around the room, recognizing the beat up furniture and piles of clothes lying around. Tyrone must have brought him home with him. John shrugged and glanced down at the wrinkled clothes he wore, his eyes landing on his watch, which read eleven oh five.

"Shit" He yelled, then had to grab his head as the pain almost made him fall off the couch. Garbing his phone he noticed he had three messages. Pushing the button he went in search of aspirin as his sister's voice came over the line.

"John, its eight thirty. We've missed out flight. I thought you had to get back to work. Anyway I called the airport. They have one more flight that had seats available today. It leaves at eleven. I hope you get this message in time. Call me back."

Groaning John deleted the message and listened to the next one.

"John, maybe you can't tell time but its ten thirty. If you are not here in the next couple of minutes we are not going to make our flight. And since you have my car I can't meet you there. Maybe you didn't here me earlier but this was the last flight we could get."

Swallowing four aspirin and a glass of water John prepared to listen to the last message, expecting his sister again. He almost fell over when Vince McMahon's voice came over the line.

"John, I hope you were able to make arrangements to get back in time. I would like to talk to you before the show about your performance the last couple of weeks. I would really hate to have to add missing shows to that list. Be at my office at 8pm."

"Damn, Damn, Damn." Grabbing his keys John walked outside to find his sister's car parked on the street in front of the building. "I really hope I didn't drive that here last night." He said to himself as he opened the door.

Pulling out into traffic he dialed his sister's number. "Nikki, I am in deep shit. I have to be in Atlanta by eight." He said when she answered.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning."

"I'll explain later. I will be there in 10 minutes. Call Medford Airport. We can drive there in two hours. If they have a plane leaving at around two I night be able to make it." John instructed her.

"Wishful thinking." She told him before hanging up and looking up the number to the closest airport.

She was waiting outside when John screeched to a halt in front of his parent's house. Stowing her bag and her laptop in the trunk she climb in the passenger seat.

"Well?" John asked impatient.

"They had seats, but the flight isn't till four." She told him warily. She jumped when he smacked the steering wheel.

"That's not early enough. I'm screwed, royally screwed. I'm probably going to lose my job." He told her, breathing heavily.

"They wouldn't be that extreme would they?" She asked surprised.

"They might. I haven't been up to their standards lately and this is probably the nail in the coffin. At the least I will lose my US title." He sighed. "Do we have any other options?"

"No. It's too far to drive and we are headed to the only other airport we can get to in the time frame." She said turning to look at him.

"Damn." He said again reaching for his phone. After thinking about it for a couple of minutes he dialed a number.

"Hello" Mark Calloway answered.

"Mark man, I'm up shit creek without a paddle. I don't know what to do."

"Where are you?" Mark asked recognizing the voice.

"Boston, with no way to get to Atlanta by eight or nine even." John said hurriedly, then held the phone out as Marks voice exploded over the line.

"Boy, what the hell have you been doing?" He yelled.

"You don't want to know." John told him, not wanting to admit that he was hung-over and had slept in.

"No, I do want to know. And when you get here tonight you are going to sit down and talk to me, even if I have to tie you down. Understand me boy?" Mark threatened, tired of the young man's behavior.

"Yea" John answered, already trying to figure how to get out of that. He had no intention of telling anyone anything, at least till he figured out how to finish it once and for all. "What can I do about tonight?"

"What time do you think you are going to get here?" The older man asked.

"About ten." John answered after consulting with his sister.

"My spot is early so I'll be there to pick you up. And I'll talk to McMahon, let him know. But don't expect any miracles."

"Yea, I know, thanks Mark." He said hanging up.

Down in Atlanta Mark growled as he hung up his phone. Paul and Randy looked at him questioningly, having just walked in the room.

"What is it with you damn kids. Can't stay out of trouble for one damn minute." He griped, looking at Randy.

The young man opened his eyes wide and glanced between Paul and Mark. "I swear I have not done anything."

"Not you dumb ass. Your friend has just hung himself by his toenails." Mark answered.

Paul grinned at Randy's obvious relief. "John's been teetering on the edge for a while."

"He keeps saying he has family problems." Randy put in.

"Its way more complicated than that. And tonight I am going to find out what's going on." Mark promised grimily.

It was full dark and the airport was almost deserted when John and his sister stepped off the plane. They were met by a stern faced Mark. Nikki looked up at the large man she knew as the Undertaker. "Oh shit." She said stepping back.

John grinned for the first time all day. "Mark this is my sister Nikki. Nikki this is Mark Calloway."

Mark mumbled a greeting to the slender blonde while taking in the state of John's clothes and the smell of alcohol that still remained on him. "Please tell me that you are not late and did not miss an important meeting with Vince because you were hung over!" He growled in a low voice.

John just looked at him and walked off towards the parking lot. Mark started to go after him when a small hand touched his arm.

"He had a really bad night last night." She tried to explain.

Mark didn't say a word, just escorted her to the car. The ride to the arena was silent.

Pulling up to the front entrance Mark turned to John. "I would suggest that you clean up before going to see Vince. You go in there like that he is going to fire you on the spot. When you are done in there come to the hotel and we'll talk."

John didn't respond, just motioned for Nikki to get out. Before she could unbuckle her seat belt Mark's big hand stopped her. "There is no reason for you to go in there. Why not come back to the hotel with me and hang out with the guys. That way I know John will show up." He added.

John shook his head and slammed the door, not looking at either of them. Nikki frowned at Mark but stayed where she was.

Driving to the hotel where the wrestlers were staying he walked with her into the lobby. "John's rooming with Randy. Do you want to go up there or get a room of your own?"

"I have no problem being in the same room with Randy. Decisions can wait until John gets back." She answered smiling prettly up at him.

Mark just shook his head and led her to Randy's room. Randy answered the knock on the door wearing a pair of loose jeans and nothing else, having just got out of the shower. Beads of water glittered on his chest. "I am really going to enjoy this." Nikki muttered shutting the door on Mark's laughter.

Randy stared at her in confusion. When she appeared to be staying he became concerned. "Not that I don't love seeing you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well until John gets back from the arena and tells me what we're doing I'm taking his place as your roomy. That cool?" She asked settling on the couch with her laptop, her mind already centered on how to add his glorious body to her story.

Randy thought for a moment. "I have no problem with it." He said, deciding that since he was technically rooming with her he was not violating the rules of his punishment. He laid down on the bed, content to watch her work.

John had taken Mark's advice and soon stood in front of Vince's door freshly showered. Raising his hand he knocked on the door. Hearing Vince's greeting he walked in and sat down without a word. Vince regarded him for a minute before stating coldly.

"I have a business to run and in order to do that I have to depend on my wrestlers. If I can't depend on you I don't want you with this company. Now I don't want to hear excuses. I don't care what is going on in your life. If you need time to work things out I am willing to give you the time off. But I am warning you that I will not tolerate much more. Next week you are going to lose your title to Carilto. It depends on you whether you will get it back or not. Tomorrow you have a signing in Knoxville Tennessee. I suggest you be there. If you miss it don't bother coming back. Now get out of my office."

John walked out, closely the door behind him. Finding a chair he sat down contemplating his next move. He couldn't take going to the hotel and listening to Mark. He had disappointed enough people lately. Knoxville was four hours away. He could rent a car and drive there tonight. Nikki would understand and was capable of making her way to Connecticut. She had a key to his house there.

Making up his mind he headed outside to catch a cab.


	4. Half truths

Thank you Phenoix for the great review. It means alot knowing someone likes my work. Latisha, I was glad to hear from you. And thank you Kylie for taking the time to review. I love hearing from new people. Happy reading

* * *

The following Friday John showed up at the arena with trepidation. He knew he had put Mark off for too long and there was going to be trouble. When he had called his sister from Knoxville on Tuesday she had told him what had happened when he hadn't shown up. John grimaced thinking back on it.

The previous Tuesday.

Nikki answered her phone as it started ringing, knowing it had to be John. Across the table Randy raised his eyes in question.

"Hello" she answered.

"Nikki, its me." John greeted her.

"Well if it isn't my disappearing brother. Where are you at?" She asked.

"Knoxville, I have a signing in an hour. What happened last night?" He questioned.

"Well when you didn't show up Mark became very angry. At one point I though he was going to have a heart attack or stroke out. His face was the reddest I have ever seen. Anyway he yelled a lot, punched a wall, and threatened bodily harm to you in several different ways. It was pretty entertaining." She informed him.

"What did everyone think about me not showing up?" John asked, trying not to think about Mark's anger.

"Some people think that you actually got fired. You didn't did you?" After hearing him agree that he still had a job she continued. "Mark was pretty sure you weren't. He said that you were just running scared."

"I am not running scared. I just have some things to work out and don't really want to tell anyone anything yet." He answered getting angry.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I already know all your secrets." She told him hotly.

"Sorry. And I am sorry for leaving you last night. But I figured you could take care of yourself." John apologized, sighing deeply.

"I can. In fact I have a plane to catch with Randy. We are going back to Connecticut. Will you be there anytime this week?" She asked him.

"No, when I am done here I am going back to Boston to try to finish this. I'll see you on Friday okay?"

"Be careful." She warned.

Present time

Paul leaned against the wall watching John. He had paused inside the door and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. After about five minutes John shook his head and looked up noticing Paul.

"I figured Mark would be the one to be waiting. So he could beat the ever living shit outa me."

"Marks not going to be here for a couple of weeks." Paul said motioning for John to come with him.

When the young man threw him a questioning look he elaborated. "Mark wrecked his bike and messed up his knee. Not too bad but he's going to be off for a while."

"I'm sorry he's hurt." John replied relieved he would not have to face the big man.

Hearing the relief in John's voice he turned to him. "That does not let you off the hook. We still want explanations. And if Mark has to come to Raw on Monday to beat them out of you he will do it."

Entering the locker room they found Shawn and Dave waiting for them. Randy and Nikki were seated on the couch watching TV. John flopped down on the couch next to his sister.

"Get everything worked out?" She asked him quietly.

"Nope, in fact probably made it worse." He replied having leaned his head back with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he found the three older men staring about him expectantly.

Noticing that her brother planned on remaining stubbornly silent Nikki spoke up. "He's being blackmailed."

John sat straight up and growled at his sister. She stared back at him defiantly. "There is no reason why you can't tell them about Monica and Jack." She told him, letting him know with her eyes what she had in mind. Give them a little information and get them off your back. Understanding John silently agreed and settled back down.

"You all know that when I was in high school I got into drugs pretty heavy. And got into a lot of trouble. I hung out with a certain group of people. We were tight." John grinned slightly, thinking of a lost memory. "Anyway after a couple of years I was busted and got out of the business. About five months ago I ran into someone. She wasn't part of the orginal group. More like a hanger on. She was a step sister of the girl I was into. Anyway she's still really heavy into drugs and she recognized me from TV and figured she could make some money off me." John finished shrugging.

"What's she using to blackmail you with? Vince knows about your past." Shawn pointed out.

When John remained silent Nikki spoke up. "Our parents never knew. And its not something they would be able to understand easily."

"Last week I got tired of it and didn't pay her the money she requested. So far it had only been like a thousand a week, enough to keep up her drug habit. But she started getting greedy and demanded more. When I didn't show up she called my parents, at dinner, and told them." John explained, looking like someone who had lost their best friend.

"Is that where you went last week?" Randy asked.

"Yea, my dad was so disappointed."

"Does this mean she can't blackmail you anymore?" Paul asked.

John smiled sadly. "Its more complicated than that. Monica is not some white lily fairy girl. She can fight with the best of them. And what fights she cannot win she has her brother intercede. He is the biggest thug in boston. The pair of them have threatened certain people in my life. Nikki for one." He said pointing at the girl in question. "And this week when I was in Boston I spent time with Journey. She moved down there at the beginning of the week and I wanted to welcome her. Monica saw us together. Now she has a new target to play her games with."

"Are you telling me that you left Journey down there after putting her in danger?" Dave exploded, having listened calmly until this point.

John raised his hands in defeat, his eyes pleading. "I tried everything I could to get her to come with me or at least go back to Connecticut. I even threatened her. That just made her mad. She said she could take care of herself, that she was not going to be bullied by anyone."

"Do you think they will seriously hurt her?" Randy asked sitting forward.

"Not as long as I keep paying them." John answered.

"What about going to the police. Surely they can't get away with this." Paul reasoned, sending Dave a warning look to calm down.

"Don't you think I have tried that? I have no proof of the blackmail. She claimed the money was for services rendered and she had the paperwork to prove it. As for the threats, no harm has been done. So the only option would be to get a restraining order but the only thing that would serve is to get them in trouble after the damage was done." John explained.

"Wait a second, who's Journey. I know all your secrets. Who is she?" Nikki suddenly demanded, sitting up and turning to her brother.

Randy answered instead. "She is a childhood friend of mine and until last week my roommate. John's fallen in love with her."

Nikki narrowed her eyes at her brother. He summoned up the energy to grin back up at her. " I think the two of you would get along great."

"Well then I guess I will just have to go back down to Boston and meet her." She told him hauntly, displeased that she had not heard of her before now.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to Boston anytime soon. I have enough people to worry about in that town as it is." He yelled at her.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. You are not my keeper." She yelled right back, standing up and putting her fists on her hips.

"No but I am your older brother and I am bigger than you." John responded towering over her. Unable to continue fighting with her he turned to Randy. "After two weeks ago you owe me. Keep her here and keep her safe." He said before storming out the door.

Nikki screamed in frustration as she turned on Randy. Shawn spoke up before she could vent the rest of her anger. "He's just trying to keep you safe. And he's right he has enough to worry about without adding you to the mix."

Nikki's anger deflated. "I know, its just that I hate when people get dictorial with me."

* * *

John arrived at the arena on Manday feeling dejected. He had been avoiding everyone. but it seemed the one person he wanted to talk to was avoiding him. Randy had assured him that she hadn't left, she had barely been off her computer long enough to eat. Knowing this made John feel even worse as he knew his sister's way of dealing when she was upset was to write. 

Worried and distracted by not being on good terms with her he headed for the locker room where she was probably curled up in a corner. Poking his head in he was relieved to find it mostly empty. Closing the door he caustiously approached the curled up figure, grinning at the way her reading glasses were perched on her nose. He knew she really didn't use them but she always told him every great writer wore them and they made her feel more confident.

Getting her attention after several tries he quickly stepped back expecting a punch to be thrown at him. He was shocked speechless when she grinned up at him instead. "You know we should get mad at one another more often. This is the best writing I've done in months."

"I'm glad I could accommodate you." John responded dryly. "So is all forgiven. We good?"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me about Journey." She asked instead, closing her laptop and looking hurt.

"There's not much to tell. We just admitted to ourselves and everyone that we were attracted to each other a couple of weeks ago. My plan was to not act on it until I got everything worked out. It's unfair to bring someone into a relationship when I'm not even sure what's going to happen next week."

"So why did you spend so much time with her last week?" Nikki asked confused.

"It seems that once I admitted my feelings they just kept getting bigger and I couldn't help myself." John shrugged, not sure he liked what he had just admitted.

"So if you like her so much have you told her the truth?" She asked seeing her brother in a new light.

"Yea I told her everything." John admitted, rubbing his head in an effort to get the headache to leave.

"Everything? As in every little detail?" Nikki asked astonished.

"Yea." He told her.

"Whoa, you really do like her." She said as she avoided the smack he aimed at her.


	5. Ballistic

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Even my little sister Kylie who logged in under my name to review. Just for that I am using your name in one of my future stories. But seriously I don't think I could continue to write if I didn't get feedback. So Thanks. Happy reading.

* * *

John watched in amusement as his sister dived back into her story and didn't resurface. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore so he left the locker room. Not wanting to talk to any one he decided to be productive and went in search of his partner for the night, intending on getting some practice in. Walking sown to the ramp his eye caught the action happening in the ring where Randy was working against Adam Copeland. Among the spectators he spotted Carlito and Jesus and moved towards them.

"You want to give it a try next?" He asked Jesus as he stopped in front of the two men.

"Sure man what ever." Jesus shrugged, not really interested.

John gritted his teeth in frustration. Jesus was fast getting a reputation of having a bad work ethic which was resulting in lack luster matches. The last thing John needed was a match that the fans booed.

"So if I put our names down for ring time you will actually work with me?" John questioned letting the anger show in his voice.

Receiving the other man's curt nod John stomped to the ring, not caring that half the roster was witnessing the behavior. Ten minutes later he was waiting impatiently while Jesus ambled his way through the seats. Not waiting for the other man to get in the ring John approached him to discuss strategy.

"So how do you want to do this? Do you want me to have control the whole time until you use the chain or do you want to go back and forth until the end where I gain total control and you resort to using the chain?" John asked.

"Whatever." Jesus replied leaning against the turnbuckle like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You have got to be kidding me." John muttered under his breath as he paced the ring. Taking a deep breath he turned back to his opponent for the night, not noticing Randy edging closer to the ring.

"Do you have any moves that you really want to do, any ideas about the match?" John asked as he clenched his fists.

Jesus shrugged. "Not really."

John saw red. He was frustrated beyond belief, not just with Jesus but with everything in his life. Launching his body he dived into the other man, pining him in the corner. Letting his emotions rule him he began throwing punches, aiming to inflict pain. Prepared Randy jumped into the ring and attempted to pull John off. Unaware of what he was doing John turned and swung a fist at the opponent at his back, hitting Randy square in the eye. Shaking his head Randy , with the help of Adam, flung John into the opposite corner. The two young men held the angry man to the mat as he struggled to get up.

Having witnessed the entire thing Paul stopped to pick up a bottle of water as he headed to the ring. Unscrewing the cap he walked over to where John was being held down and turned the bottle upside down.

Listening to John rant and rave Paul watched as Carlito helped Jesus out of the ring. Turning back to the angry young man he waved Randy and Adam off before yanking him off the mat and throwing him into a corner.

"I would suggest you shut up. You have already done enough to convince everyone in this arena that you are a fist class idiot." Paul shouted, not caring who was listening.

John, anger still coursing through him, tried to shove Paul away. Narrowing his eyes Paul motioned for Randy and Adam to hold him down again. Shaking his head he walked to the edge of the ring where he accepted the bottle of water an amused Dave handed him. Slowly unscrewing the cap he raised his eyes at John before dumping the second bottle over his head.

As more cold water poured into his eyes John took a deep breath trying to calm down. He knew, somewhere in the far corners of his mind, that he was out of control. He just couldn't seem to care. Closing his eyes he managed to relax every muscle in his body until his arms hung limp in the grips of the other two men. Opening his eyes he stared back at the angry man in front of him.

"Are you ready to listen yet? Or are you planning on acting like a juvenile delinquent again?" Paul asked curtly.

"I'm cool." John replied sullenly, shaking water from his head.

"Yea and thanks to you so am I." Randy stated, releasing John's arm to wipe beads of water off his chest.

John gave a half smile, afraid if he tried for any more he would break down.

"You do realize that there is a chance that Jesus could press charges. That you could end up in jail for this stunt that you pulled?" Paul asked him in a low dangerous voice.

John shook his head. "He wouldn't have a leg to stand on. We were practicing for the match tonight. Besides Vince would discourage him from doing that because it would be bad press."

"And what do you think Vince is going to say to this. Didn't he warn you last week tht he wasn't going to put up with anymore from you?" Paul exclaimed, relieved that John was calm enough to talk rationally about this.

"It's not like those two hold a lot of respect with Vince anyway. Nobody can stand to work with them. And that's what started this in the first place. He wouldn't work with me, he didn't care about the match at all." John pointed out.

"We all saw what happened. That does not give you the right to jump someone and beat the crap out of them." Paul stated, trying to stay calm.

"He provoked me." John said quietly.

"Well you are provoking me at the moment. Does that mean I can start beating on you? Because that is something I would really like to do at the moment." He yelled, slamming his hand into the turnbuckle.

John wisely kept quiet while Paul gathered his thoughts. "Can you tell me honestly that this will hot happen again, that you will be able to control your emotions while in this ring?" He asked finally.

"Honestly, I don't think so. Most of the time I am so stressed out that my head feels like it is going to explode and my stomach is so tore up that I can't eat." John shrugged. Such a feeling of hopelessness overcame him that he felt tears come to his eyes.

"John you need to take some time off. Get your life straightened out." Paul told him quietly, wanting to comfort the young man but not wanting to embarrass him.

"Maybe, but if I get things straightened out then my life is never going to be the same and I hate that fact." John shrugged, staring at the roof of the arena.

"What?" Paul asked confused. When John just stared back at him he shook his head and continued. "It wasn't a suggestion. You are going to take some time off. It is dangerous to your health and to your opponent's health for you to be in the ring. What happens if you are so distracted that you miss a move? Someone is going to end up with a broken neck. It's happened before." The older man said sternly.

John nodded in silence.

"If I have to I will go to Vince and tell him to stop booking you. But I think it would be better if you went and asked your self." Paul added.

John leaned against the ropes deep in thought. He knew Paul was right but he didn't know haw to admit that he was in over his head.

Paul laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "John, don't be afraid to ask for help. We are here for you if you need us. Now go get cleaned up. You are soaking wet." He said smiling as he gave John a push out of the ring.

Watching John slip around the curtain to the back Paul sighed and went to sit next to Dave. "I've been thinking." He started as he settled into his chair.

"Should I be scared?" Dave asked, looking up from his magazine.

Paul shot him a look. "I think I resent that."

Dave shrugged. "Okay, what were you thinking?"

"I was wandering how hard it would be to keep the baby inside of Steph forever. I don't think I want kids anymore." Paul said frowning.

"See I'm scared. Can you imagine her pregnant all the time?" Dave stated laughing.

Paul thought of his wife who was seven months pregnant. "You're right. I think I will take my chances with the baby." He said shuddering. Steph hadn't been the easiest person to be around lately.

"Besides you have thirteen years before he becomes a teenager." Dave muttered as he frowned at the article he was reading. Turning to Paul he pointed to the byline. "Have you ever seen her name before?"

"Jayden Anderson." He read. "Yea, she's a friend of Steph's. Just started with the Raw magazine."

"She has some interesting views. Not sure that I like them." Dave said closing the magazine. "So do we call Mark and tell about that little stunt?"

"I don't think we're going to have to." Paul replied as his phone rang. Knowing it was his wife he answered, waving at Dave as the other man headed to the ring.

* * *

Deep in thought Randy stepped out of the shower and walked into the locker room. His head snapped up in surprise at the sound of feminine laughter. Spotting Nikki lounging on the cough he tightened his grip on the towel, thankful he had gotten it around his waist.

Nikki grinned at him, delighted with his embarrassment. "If I had known you were in there when I walked in I would have joined you."

Randy, regaining his composure, smirked at her. "I would be willing to get back in if that will entice you?"

"I think I can contain myself." She replied laughing.

"Are you sure?" He asked giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Instead of replying Nikki leaped off the couch and grabbed his face, turning it so she could see better. "What in the world happened to your eye?" She demanded.

"Oh um nothing." He tried.

"I have three brothers. Cut out the bullshit and give it too me straight." She demanded crossing his arms.

"Well one of your brothers went ballistic and slugged me. I don't think he meant it though." Randy told her before grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom. Through the closed door he heard her shout and then the slamming of the locker room door.


	6. Phone Calls

Thank you Thank you Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. Happy reading

* * *

John layed down on the bed in his hotel room where he had retreated. Rolling over and covering his head with his pillow he tried to figure out what to do. When his mind remained blank he sighed and sat up. After several minutes he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Listening to it ring he tried to decide what to say.

"Hello?" asked a young female voice.

"Laney hi." John responded.

"John? What are you doing? Don't you have a match tonight?" Delaney asked him, turning from her computer to lay down on her bed.

"I don't know yet. Probably not. So what's been going on in your life?" He asked stalling.

"Not a whole lot. I should be asking what's going on in yours. Daddy's been having a lot of long conversations with the other elders lately. And they've all been about you." She informed him.

"Oh you know, just normal stuff." He answered noncommittally.

"Sure. If you're not going to talk to me then did you want to talk to Daddy? Cause he's not here at the moment. Went to the store for a part. He really tore up his bike."

Disappointed John was silent for a few minutes. "Hey Laney, how would you feel if I brought another female into my life?"

"Like Journey?" She asked confused.

"No more like someone from my past." John answered carefully.

"What about Journey? Are you going to hurt her just like that?" Laney exclaimed jumping off her bed.

"Journey knows about her and is okay with it." John hastened to tell her.

"Oh, well then, I guess its okay. But I have to meet her so that I can make sure she's good enough for you." Laney said frowning.

"More like the other way around." He said giving a short laugh. "Do me a favor and don't mention to your dad that I called."

"I don't feel good about this but okay. Be careful and please don't end up in the hospital. Its been a recurring theme around here lately." She warned him.

"More likely be jail." John muttered before saying goodbye.

Clicking off the phone John stared into space. After several minutes he stood up and stretched, unsure what to do. Before he could make up his mind his phone rang. John looked at it warily before answering, unsure who to expect.

"John?" Vince's voice came over the line. "I seem to be having to call this number a lot lately. I am going to assume that you were on your way to talk to me."

"Ummm yea." John replied, unsure what to say.

"Well I expected to have to do this soon so I have a plan ready to be put into action. It's an injury angle. You get stabbed in the back at a bar. That should give you about two months. Just keep me updated on your plans. Now the only thing I need from you today is to go to Mike's bar down the street and tape a few scenes. The camera crew will meet you at six. Take care of things." Vince stated before hanging up.

"Why do I never get a word in with that man?" John muttered as he closed his own phone. Relieved to have at least one decision taken out of his hands he didn't attempt to throw his phone when it rang again.

"Hello?" He answered.

"What did you do?" demanded a female voice.

"Hey baby, you been okay?" John smiled as he greeted his somewhat girlfriend.

"Answer me this. If I am already mad at you why would you try to anger me further by using a name you know I hate?" Journey asked giving a half laugh.

John shrugged. "Dunno, seemed like the thing to do?"

"Yea right. So what happened today and no more stalling." She said trying to be stern, something she never managed to be around him.

"What do you have ESP?" He asked, not sure he wanted to tell her.

"No I have Randy. Now talk."

"Messed up big time, lost my cool, and beat someone up, though he half deserved it." John told her quickly.

Journey was silent for a few minutes. "Everything just overwhelm you?" She asked quietly.

"Yea, if just all got to me I guess. I'm just so frustrated and worried." He told her.

"I want details." She instructed him.

He groaned and laid back down on his bed. When the silence stretched out over a minute he laughed and gave in. She was silent when he finished.

"So did I scare you with my big ugly temper?" He asked softly, scared of what she was going to say.

"No, I think you were right. He did deserve it. The only thing you did wrong was doing it in front of everyone." She answered.

John laughed. He was feeling better now that he had confided his feelings in someone. "So how many times has Dave called you since Friday?"

"Oh at least twice a day. Did I tell you how much I appreciate you telling them that I was threatened?" She said sarcastically.

"Yea, I think you mentioned it Friday night when you called me right after Dave, Paul, Shawn, and Randy called you. But I am more than willing to listen to you again." He added quickly when she growled at him.

"Speaking of being threatened, has anything happened since I left you?" John asked, turning serious.

"Not really. Nothing that I could prove was them." Journey answered evading the question.

"What kind of stuff?" He exclaimed, becoming alarmed.

"It's nothing. Just drop it." She told him, not wanting to worry him.

"Tell me." He said in a hard voice, getting up to pace the room.

Journey sighed. "Just little stuff. My tires have been slashed, obscene words painted on my door, and the feeling of being followed."

"You call that little stuff? They have managed to do that in the four days since they threatened you. What kind of stuff do you think they are going to be doing by this time next week?" John shouted, stopping in the middle of the room.

"They are just getting scared. We know and they know that by this time next week the court could make its decision and it will all be over." Journey tried reasoning with him.

"Yea, and then what am I going to do?" John asked despondently.

Journey was silent knowing the turmoil he was going through. "When do you have to pay her again?" She asked finally.

"I am suppose to go see her in the morning. Since this might be the last week she can squeeze money out of me I am sure it is going to be a big payoff." John answered her rubbing his head.

"I am going with you." She told him bracing for an argument.

"There is no way in hell. It's bad enough I have to worry about you just living down there. In fact when I get there tomorrow I am camping out in your apt until this is resolved." John informed her angrily.

"I kinda of like that thought." She said smiling. "But I am still going with you. Wouldn't you prefer to have me at your side than following behind you where I could get in even more trouble?"

"Damn woman. I should bring Dave back with me just so he could deal with you." John muttered.

"Try it and see what happens." She warned angrily.

"Journey, I really can't take this right now." He stated warily, ending their argument.

"I know and I am sorry. Don't worry Johnny you are going to save her." She reassured him softly.

"Yea, maybe, but before they kill her?" He whispered.

After reassuring him some more they say goodbye to each other and hang up. Getting up from the chair he had fallen into John pulled out his bag and began to pack, determined to leave for Boston as soon as the photo shoot was finished.

* * *

After RAW

Randy walked into the locker room after his match to find it empty except for an angry Nikki. Saying hello to her he reached for his bag. Getting nothing but a growl in return he turned to face her.

"What in the world put you into bitch mode?" He asked frowning.

Stopping in mid stride she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "John's gone. I haven't been able to find him anywhere and he's not answering his phone."

"Well he's a big boy. I sure he is just embarrassed about what happened this afternoon." Randy replied not understanding why she was so upset.

"You don't understand. John doesn't do this. At least not without talking to me first. I know all of his secrets. He always tells me everything." She told him angrily, throwing up her hands and continuing to pace.

"Maybe he didn't want to upset you." Randy said cautiously, trying to reason with her.

"No, I'll tell you exactly what it is." She said quietly slumping into a chair. "He has someone else he confides in now. He told her everything."

"Who?" Randy asked confused, going over to try and comfort the forlorn girl.

"That slut, Journey." Nikki answered, lifting her chin and glaring at him defiantly.

Randy narrowed his eyes and looked down at her with hard eyes. "I am going to try to pretend that I didn't hear that. You are just jealous. You don't know her, don't know what kind of person she is. But if you ever call her that again then you and I are going to be having a different kind of discussion." He warned her in his meanest voice.

Nikki looked down ashamed of what she had said. After several minutes of silence Randy got up and went to shower and change. Coming out of the bathroom he found the young girl in the same position he had left her in.

Hearing him approach she looked up and held out her phone. "I called the airport. We have a flight at eight am in the morning. John needs help whether he asks for it or not and I figure its about time I meet this girl you all are so fond of."

"I thought John told you to stay away from Boston?" Randy asked quietly.

She grinned up at him. "That's why you are coming with me. To protect me."

Randy gave a short laugh. "Somehow I don't think John is going to think about it like that."

* * *

Later that night

Randy slipped out of his hotel room while Nikki was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Walking quickly down the hall he stopped in front of the door label 509. Talking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Randy?" Dave asked as he opened the door.

"Are you alone, cause I really need to talk to you." Randy said pushing past the big man into the room.

"What's so important that you had to come here at one o'clock in the morning. If I'm not mistaken it's your bedtime." Dave inquired raising his eyebrows.

Randy flushed and looked out the window. "You told me that if I was planning on doing anything that would upset you or worry you that I needed to talk to you first. That you would most likely understand."

"Yea and that still stands." Dave informed him, watching the young man carefully.

"I'm not going home tomorrow. I know I have over a week and a half left of my grounding and I am supposed to go straight home and rest but I can't." Randy said quickly, tripping over his tongue in his hurry to explain.

Dave frowned. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Nikki has it in her head that John needs help and she is determined to go to Boston in the morning. I can't let her go by herself. And she is right. John's in over his head. He was there for me when I needed him. He's asked one thing of me and that's to look after his sister. I plan on doing that whether you approve or not." Randy finished, turning to stare at Dave.

Dave nodded. "Keep me updated and be careful."

Randy almost fell over in surprise. "That's it? No yelling or shouting? You understand?"

"We really have to work on this monster image you have of me." The big man said shaking his head.

"I only have it when I'm in trouble." Randy admitted.

Dave laughed. "Get to bed. You're violating curfew."

"But I can go and not worry about what's going to happen when I get back?" Randy asked again to make sure.

"Yes." Dave said pushing the young man out the door. "Randy," Dave called down the hallway, "thanks for telling me before you got on the plane."


	7. Who is she?

I want to thank Phenoix and Latisha for the great reviews. But I am kind of sad. I know that they are enjoying the story and I really apprecieate their loyal feedback. But I guess I got spoiled by all the reviews I got for Friends. I am feeling let down and thinking maybe this story is not worth my time.

Happy reading.

* * *

Early the next morning Nikki and Randy boarded the plane. After settling into their seats Randy turned to the girl beside him.

"You know, I'm not much of a morning person but I can at least carry a conversation. What's your excuse?" He asked her.

"Hmm, oh nothing. Just thinking I guess." She replied looking out the window.

"And what would you be thinking about so hard?" Randy asked teasingly.

"I'm taking you into a potentially threatening situation where you could get hurt. It's not fair to you because you don't have all the information." She told him as she turned to face him.

"What else is there to know? John is being pushed around by a couple of bullies. So we're going to push them back." Randy said confused.

"Don't you think John is more than capable of pushing back on his own if he wanted to? He hasn't because there are certain ….things holding him back." Nikki paused unsure how to continue. Randy remained silent frowning at her.

"This isn't my place to tell you this and I am not going to tell you everything. Just enough to keep you from doing something that could make things worse." Taking a deep breath she continued. "When John was sixteen he started hanging out with this group of kids from the wrong side of the tracks. There were six of them in the main group, three guys and their girls." Nikki smiled as she thought back. "John was going out with Madison. She was really nice. She didn't do any of the heavy drugs. I'm not really sure if she did any drugs at all. She had grown up around the other members of the group so she fit in."

"I already know that Monica is Madison's stepsister. So where are you going with this?" Randy asked interrupting her.

Nikki sent him a glare and continued as if he had not spoken. "They were hot and heavy for two years. The problem was she was younger than he was. Two years younger. It wasn't a problem in the beginning but when he was busted he was eighteen, a legal adult. She was sixteen at the time. Her parents tried to charge him with statutory rape but in order for them to do that he would have to have been four years older. So they dropped it but he wasn't allowed to see her anymore."

Randy remained silent now intrigued in the story.

"Anyway John went his way and Madison went her way. From what I hear she graduated high school and got a decent job. Had a small apartment in a good part of town. But she died last year. A blood clot I think." Nikki paused trying to get her wording right. "That was all just back ground. Five months ago John ran into Monica on the street. Monica had another ….person with her that had a connection with Madison. Even though John had never met this …..person he recognized her. Monica noticed his interest and saw it as something she could use."

"How could she use someone? Why didn't the person object? And do we have a name or do we have to keep saying person?" Randy asked when Nikki paused to take a drink of water.

"Her name is Arianna and she's under the age of eighteen, meaning that Monica has custody of her and is using it to her advantage." Nikki replied carefully.

"So what happened?" Randy inquired.

"Well they had wandered off the main street so they could talk privately. Monica demanded money. John of course refused to pay. Monica told him that if he wanted to keep Arianna from getting hurt then he would pay. She then started slapping the other girl around. John was infuriated but there was nothing he could do except pay her."

"But he didn't pay her last week." Randy pointed out, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"And Arianna paid the price. Yea Monica told our parents but that wasn't too big of a deal. After dinner John went to go see Monica. Arianna was sporting a broken arm and a black eye. And those were the only injuries that John could see. That's why he got so drunk that night. He felt like it was his fault." Nikki informed him turning to look out the window.

After several minutes of cursing Randy turned to look at her. "Surely somebody can do something." He exclaimed.

"John's been in contact with several agencies. DHS had investigated but because this is the first time they have been called in they won't remove her. There reasoning is they have to be sure mistreatment is going on. I think they are all a bunch of blind bats." Nikki said bitterly.

"So how long is this going to go on? Until this girl reaches eighteen?" Randy asked frustrated.

"The case has gone to court. Currently the judge is waiting on some……information. It should be in soon. Until then there is nothing we can do." She told him sadly.

"So what happens to her if the judge rules and she is removed from Monica's custody?" Randy asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Either John gets custody of her or she goes into foster care until she comes of age." Nikki said softly.

After several minutes of silence Randy looked at Nikki with an intense gaze. "And how long before she becomes of age?"

Nikki looked at him a long time before answering. "About ten and a half years."

* * *

John crept around Journey's apartment trying not to wake her. He really needed to go see Monica, without Journey going with him. He knew that if he tried to leave while she was awake and alert they would start arguing again. Coming out of the bathroom he grabbed his shoes, deciding to put them on outside. Walking to the door he pulled up short at the sight of a smug Journey dressed and waiting on him.

"Thought you could sneak out did you?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"You're not gong with me and that's final." He told her, sitting down to put on his shoes.

"I can either go with you or I can follow you, your choice." She said stubbornly.

"Why do I do this to myself? Why do I put up with you?" John muttered to himself as he staked around the room. Grabbing a bottle of water he stalked out the door. "Let's go." He called back.

Journey hurried to catch up with him as he neared the closest subway station boarding platform.

"I should stop at the nearest police station and request that they lock you up." John glared at her.

Journey remained silent, content to let him get it out of his system. Seeing that he was having no effect on her he moved away a few steps and pulled out a phone. After speaking to the person on the other line for a few minutes he turned back to Journey with a triumph look on his face.

"Dave wants to talk to you." He said holding out the phone.

Journey's eyes opened wide as she stared at John. "That's going below the belt." She hissed taking the phone from him.

"Hello Dave."

"Have you completely lost your senses?" He bellowed back.

"Nice to hear from you. I saw your match last night. Are you sore today?" She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

Dave growled in frustration. "Journey, why are you doing this? Are you trying to prove something?"

"No, I am just trying to look out for my friend." She informed him quietly.

"Well don't you think he can look out for himself? Have you thought that he might be so distracted by you being there and having to watch out for your safety that he puts himself at risk?" Dave asked trying to reason with her.

"I know what I am doing Dave." She said ending the discussion.

"Maybe, but if you get hurt I am going to be continuing this discussion and your 'friend' will be feeling the effects in a much more serious way. By the way where did he stay last night?" Dave asked in his sternest voice.

After several minutes of further conversation Journey hung up the phone and turned smugly to John. "I'm still going with you and you're going to pay for what you just did."

"And how are you planning to do that?" John asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dave wanted to know if we were sleeping together and I told him we were." She was happy to let him know.

John's eyes opened wide and he let his head fall back against the window. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Journey frowned at him. "You started it by trying to get me in trouble."

"Well obviously it didn't work or you would be getting off at the next stop." John pointed out.

"I am getting off seeing as how this is where we are going." She stated looking at him strangely.

"What?" He exclaimed sitting straight up and looking around. Grabbing her hand he made his way to the exit. Once they were street side he turned to her.

"Try to stay out of sight and don't draw any attention to yourself. Don't talk to them, just pretend like you aren't there."

Journey nodded silently. After making sure she was serious he led her through a series of twists and turns. Eventually they came to a broken down three story apartment building. Walking up a stair case with only half a railing he tapped on the door of 301. When no one answered John pounded harder on the wood trying to be heard about the loud music. After several more minutes the door was jerked open by a tall burly woman in her mid twenty's with black hair pulled into a pony tail. She had an angry scowl on her face.

"What?" She snapped hardly looking at them.

"You requested my presence." John replied quietly.

Monica's head snapped around to them. Narrowing her eyes she asked spitefully. "What's she doing here?"

"By keeping her with me I can be sure that she's safe. I don't trust you." John replied after flashing a warning look at Journey.

"I'm guessing we aren't going to be invited in." John continued when Monica just sneered at him. "So how about we get on with things."

"Fine, I'm willing to give you everything for a one shot deal. Five million. Due by Thursday and it will all be finished." She told him greedily.

"What's changed? Why are you all the sudden willing to give me what I want?" John asked trying not to think about the amount.

"Let's just say that I have some inside information on the results of a certain test and that after Tuesday I won't have a bargaining chip anymore." She said sneering.

"If I get her on Tuesday legally why would I pay you on Thursday?" John asked.

"Let's just say if I don't get my money you will have to pick her up at the hospital." Monica threatened.

Before John would responded a little head popped around the wide girth settled in the doorway. "Hi daddy." She greeted the man she had come to love over the last five months. Pushing a dark brown curl out of her face she dodged the hand Monica aimed at her. Winking at the enraged John she disappeared back inside the dark interior of the apartment.

"If you lay one more hand on her before Thursday I will move her so far away you won't be able to find her and then I'll come back and kill you." John promised aching that he had to leave his daughter in the hands of these monsters.

"I expect you to be here bright and early Thursday." She snapped before slamming the door in his face.

Turning around he reached for Journey only to find her caught in the hands of Jack, Monica's younger brother. Pulling the squirming girl out of the bastard's grasp John aimed his fist for the other man's mouth. Falling back from the force of the blow Jack lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs, landing with his arm bent beneath him. John ran down the stairs to loom over him.

"One broken arm for another's." He spat, thinking of the little girl's fragile bones. Ignoring the couple looking out from the doorway of another apartment John continued. "If you ever put your hands, or even get with in two feet of Journey again I will cut you into little pieces and feed you to my dogs." Kicking the downed man in the ribs he grabbed Journey's wrist and yanked her roughly out of the building.

Once back on the train Journey tried to explain. "He came up the stairs behind me. I didn't hear him."

"Just shut up." John snarled.


	8. Cat fight

I want to thank Latisha for the great compliment she gave me a while back. I love to read stories over and over and I am glad that mine does that for her. She and Phoenix have been loyal fans from the beginning of my writing career here. Because of that loyalty I am not sure that Ghosts is living up to expectations. They seem to be the only ones reviewing. I guess I was spoiled by the great reception Friends got. Or maybe its six am in the morning and I haven't been to bed yet. So if you like the story please review and restore my confidence. And once again I want to thank Latisha and Phoenix for their support.

Happy reading.

* * *

Journey took John's curt suggestion to heart and didn't say a word on the ride home. She was hurt that he had spoken in such a way to her. Sensibly she knew that he was just upset about what had happened but that didn't help the pain in her heart any.

She was also angry at herself. Dave had been right. She had caused John more grief than help by going. Now not only was he mad at her for forcing him to take her but now he had to deal with the possible consequences of his attack on Jack. Journey felt tears come to her eyes. She had just wanted to be there for moral support.

Following behind the stalking figure of her boyfriend she began looking forward to a couple hours of blissful solitude where she couldn't mess anything up. Walking up the steps to her apartment she ran into the back of John, who had come to a dead stop. Craning her neck to look around him she realized her wish was not going to come true.

Edging past the glaring man she unlocked her door and silently invited Randy in, wishing all the while she could kick him and his new bimbo straight back to Connecticut.

John exploded, not waiting until they were all inside the door. "What the hell to you think you are doing here?" He yelled, causing Journey to jump.

"John, try to calm down. Randy has no idea what's going on. I am sure he just came to make sure I am doing okay." She tried to interject. She cringed when John turned cold eyes on her. Before he could do or say anything Randy stepped in between them.

"I would suggest you be very careful right now. You hurt her anymore than it looks like you already have and I am going to wipe the floor with you." He said softly.

"Like you could take care of her? You can't even do the one thing that I asked you to do and take care of Nikki." John said angrily pushing Randy away from him.

Nikki stared wide eyed at her brother, having never seen him like this in her life. Before he could throw a punch at Randy she stepped between them. "John! Get a hold of yourself. You're acting like a child."

Journey, having retreated to sitting on the couch jumped up when Nikki put her hands on John's chest. "Get your hands off of him. You may be welcome here because Randy brought you but you are in my place and touching my boyfriend is not allowed. He's mine." She said shoving the younger girl away.

Nikki stared at the other girl incredulously. "He was mine first. I can touch him anytime I want to."

"You little bitch." Too enraged to think clearly Journey pushed the taller girl a second time.

"Ya know, I promised I wouldna call you no more names, but I didn't say anything about hitting you. Ya fight like a girl." Nikki sneered, aiming a punch at the other girl's ribs.

"John, could you please help me." Randy bit out as he struggled to keep the girls apart.

John looked at him strangely, shook his head and walked out the door. Randy stared in disbelief until the girls managed to get the better of him and he hit the floor.

Two hours later Randy climbed out of his rental car hardly noticing the dark clouds that were starting to spit out fat raindrops. Entering the doorway of a small café he spotted his former friend at one of the back tables and walked over. Slumping into a chair he glared at the other man.

Looking up from the papers spread out in front of him John grinned at the picture Randy made. "You have scratches down your cheek." He pointed out.

"Guess they go with the black eye you gave me yesterday." Randy muttered reaching up to feel the damage.

"Yea, about that, you know I didn't do it on purpose. I would have hit anyone who had tried to pull me off." John said apologetically.

"Even Mark?" Randy sneered.

"Yea, but God help me if I had." John said breaking out in a cold sweat at the thought.

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "At the moment I really wish it had been him. How could you leave me alone in the middle of two fighting she cats?"

"That was your own choice. I know better than to get between two females." John said holding up his hands. "How did you get them to stop anyway?"

"Went down, pretended like they had hurt me. Journey was so horrified that she backed off immediately. With her out of the picture I was able to hold down Nikki until I could straighten everything out." Randy shook his head baffled. "Once Journey realized Nikki was your sister and not out to steal you they became the best of friends. Even kicked me out so they could talk. My job, they said, was to come get you."

John laughed and pushed his barely eaten lunch over to the other man in commiseration. Picking up a fry Randy pointed to the papers his friend had been working on. "What's all that?"

"Just stuff." John said quickly shuffling the papers into a pile.

"Listen man, Nikki told me some of what's been going on and I kind of figured out the rest." Randy quickly held up his hands. "Don't blame her. She just wanted to make sure I wouldn't make anything messier than it is."  
"Tell me about her." He added softly.

"I never knew you know. After I was busted Madison and I split up because of her parents. I left for college a few months later. I just never knew." John said raggedly, tired of keeping it all to himself.

Randy remained quiet, silently urging the other man to continue.

"That day that Monica approached me on the street. She practically shoved Ari under my nose. It didn't take a genius to give it out. She looks exactly like her mom with my smile. And she's the right age. Madison was a good girl in a bad family. She didn't sleep around." John said earnestly.

Randy nodded to show he understood.

"Monica didn't give me a lot of details that day, just proved that she was in a position to hurt the kid. When I got home I got on the computer. You can find anything you want on the internet." John gave a short laugh. "I found the birth certificate. My name was not on it, which was no surprise because her parents hated me. I found documentation of Madison's death and the death of her parents. There was also a record of custody being awarded to Monica. There was nothing naming me as the father so nobody knew to contact me."

"So what did you do?" Randy asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt John's train of thought.

John shrugged. "What amounted to nothing. I called DHS to investigate abuse but they wouldn't do anything. I sued for custody but Monica claims I'm not the father. So we had to go through DNA testing, which takes forever. In the meantime I basically started stalking my daughter. Hanging out at her school so I could talk to her at recess or grab a few minutes with her after school. Taking her out for bites to eat when she's suppose to be playing with friends. Hell, I'm practically supporting her. When it became obvious that she wasn't eating lunch at school because she didn't have money I went to the school and paid for her school lunch for the rest of the year. When the weather started turning a little colder last month and she would walk outside in short sleeves I bought her a jacket. Little stuff you know? But she gets the biggest smile every time I do something. It gives me butterflies in my stomach."

"Why do I feel like there is a bad ending to this story?" Randy asked pushing the untouched food away from him.

"I got caught." John said softly.

"Doing what?" Randy asked confused.

"I was arrested for stalking a child. They ended up dropping the charges when they found out that I was in a custody battle for her but they advised Monica to get a restraining order until the case is settled, which of course she did."

"Do you know how bad it's going to look to the judge reviewing the case?" Randy exclaimed. John nodded miserably.

"So what happened today?" Randy asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"I had to go see Monica today. A command performance you might say. Journey insisted on going with me. I know she was just trying to help but I really wish she hadn't. I even enlisted Dave's help. You know what she told him. That we were sleeping together. Like I didn't have enough problems." John stressed.

Randy struggled to swallow the water he had just put into his mouth. "Do you remember what I told you about how Dave reacted when he misunderstood me and thought I had slept with her?"

"First thing that popped into my mind." John assured him.

Randy gave up the struggle and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry man, but damn just how much more can you take?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

John didn't know whether to laugh with Randy or start crying. "Apparently Monica thinks I can take more. The custody hearing is coming up so this morning Monica issued her final demand. Five million and I get custody."

Randy's eyes opened wide. "Oh shit. Do you really think the custody battle is going to go so much against you that you are going to have to pay her?"

"No, I know I am going to win the battle. Monica freely admitted this morning that she knows the DNA test will prove positive. And the judge will talk to Ari. She'll tell him about what's been going on the last five months which will offset my stalking charge." John answered staring up at the ceiling.

"Then why pay?" Randy asked.

"The case doesn't go to court for another week. Monica wants her money before she loses control of the situation. In two days to be exact." John informed him tonelessly.

"How are you supposed to get five million dollars in two days?" Randy asked incredulous.

"Never mind two days. How am I supposed to come up with five million period?" John asked desperately. "Because if I don't Ari's going to be the one that pays."

Gathering up his papers he slowly got up from the table and walked outside. Unable to comprehend what he had just heard Randy followed him. Giving the other man the keys he let John drive back to the apartment.

John walked up the front stairs and tried for a moment of levity. Sticking his head around the door he asked in a fake high voice. "Is it safe or am I going to get my eyes clawed out during a cat fight?"

Instead of hearing laughter John was pulled off his feet as the door was jerked out of his grasp by his angry sister. Getting up off the floor he turned to glare at her. "I should be the one mad here. I told you not to come to Boston, but here you are anyway. And you bring in an outsider to boot." Turning to Randy he muttered, "No offense man, I'm just trying to seem angry here."

Randy walked past him without seeming to hear him and slumped down on the couch. Nikki looked in alarm at John. "What did you do to him?" She asked before going over to the young man in question. John used the opportunity to grab Journey and pull her out the door.

"Go for a walk with me." He requested softly.

They had traveled three blocks before John got the nerve to speak up. "Journey, I hope you know that no matter how angry I seem, either at you or the situation, that I would never raise a hand to you."

"I know, and part of my reaction to you in there was because I was just as mad at myself. I should have never gone with you this morning. I should have known when you called Dave how worried you were about the situation." Journey admitted.

"It's just that Jack could have had a whole group of friends with him and I wouldn't have been able to fight all of them off to save you." John shuddered as he realized what could have happened.

"I know that now. And I wouldn't have blamed you if you had hit me. What I did was incredibly stupid and put both of us at risk." Journey whispered.

John turned to gather the frail girl in his arms. "You were just being the sweet girl I care about, trying to look out for me. Speaking of which I really liked the jealous act. Kinda turned me on." He said grinning down at her.

Journey looked at him in astonishment before she cracked up laughing. Struggling to breathe she looked wishfully back towards her apartment. "What's the chance of us kicking them out for a while?"

John leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I have a better idea." He said before dragging her off at a fast pace.


	9. Sullivans

So sorry its been so long. I work in the ER and it has been absolutely crazy lately. Its flu season. On top of that half of our staff is out sick so the rest of us are working ourselves to death. I have worked the last eight days straight. Now that I finally have a couple of days off I am sick. Kinda sucks. But oh well. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I want to thank everyone who gave me encouragement. And Phoenix was right. As long as I enjoy writing nothing else matters. And I absolutely love this story. I hope you do too. Happy reading.

* * *

Tuesday evening. 

Jack Evanston walked into his favorite hangout, a bar named Sullivan's. Glancing around he edged carefully through the crowded tables until he came upon his friends. Settling in a chair he groaned loudly causing several people to look over at him.

"Whoa man, Jack what happened to you. You look like you got run over by the el train." Jamie observed as he looked at his best friend.

"Nah man, more like an ambush by that Cena freak and a bunch of his friends." Jack said carefully through his busted mouth.

"Yea he was trying to force his way through Monica's door to get the girl. I happen to come up behind them. When I protested their treatment of my sister they turned on me. You can see the results." Jack added holding up the large cast on his arm.

"Man that's rough. We should return the favor and pay a visit to that little sweet cakes he's fond of." Jamie decided. "I wouldn't mind having a piece of her."

"Yea, that's exactly what we should do." Jack grinned thinking of how much he would hurt the little bitch. "Right after I get rid of this awful headache with a little alcohol. Hey," He yelled out to the harried waitress. "I need a couple whiskeys over here on the double."

An hour later the TV over the bar began playing the ten o'clock news. Popping some more of his pain medicine in his mouth Jack chased the pills with a shot of tequila. Deciding that he was feeling pretty damn good he was about to suggest to Jamie that they grab the rest of their friends and bail when he glanced over at the door. Recognizing the man standing in the doorway Jack paled. Nudging Jamie he quickly got to his feet and tried to slip out the back door.

Turning his head the other man noticed the quick departure and gave chase. Catching up with them in the alleyway behind the bar he grabbed a hold of Jack's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Now now Jack. I thought we had a deal. You promised me you would stay away from her. Did you forget that little fact?"

Jack, too scared to say anything, tried to shake his head in denial. The other man ignored him and continued on.

"Do you remember what I said would happen if you touched her again?"

Jack looked desperately around for his friend but Jamie had fled for his life, not looking back at the fate of his cohort.

The other man smiled grimly and began carrying out his threat.

Inside the bar a young female with pink hair walked up to the table. "Hey, has anyone seen Jack? I figured he would be here." She asked the rest of their friends.

"Yea, he went out the back with some dude with dark blonde hair in a marine style haircut." One of the other gentlemen replied

* * *

As they waited to be seated at the busy restaurant Nikki turned to her brother. 

"This is kinda cozy." She said snuggling in Randy's arms.

John groaned and nuzzled Journey's ear. "Maybe it is, but you two are definitely sleeping in separate beds tonight." He stated.

Randy tightened his arms around the small girl before she could launch herself at her brother. He was grateful the waiter chose to lead them to their table at that moment.

Once they were seated and had ordered the conversation became serious.

"Okay, we have to do one of two things. We either have to come up with five million dollars or figure out how to get Arianna out of that apartment." Journey summed up.

"The most I can get is maybe a million and it will be a tight squeeze to come up with it by Thursday." John informed his friends.

"Most of my money is in my cars. I can get you maybe five hundred grand but that is going to wipe me out." Randy offered.

"You have expensive cars?" Nikki asked surprised. "Anyway, I blew all my money. Don't have much left. And my next advance won't be here for a couple of weeks."

"I'm living paycheck to paycheck. I can barely afford my rent." Journey put forth.

"Okay so we have maybe one point five million. Where in the world am I going to get another three and a half?" John asked despondently.

"Paul, Mark. All you have to do is call them." Randy answered softly.

"And what exactly should I tell them? That my daughter is probably going to get killed if I don't get the money? They don't even know I have a daughter." John pointed out.

"Tell them exactly that. They will help you and beat you senseless later." Randy pointed out.

"Ya know the beating senseless part is what I am worried about." John replied sarcastically.

"Do ya not think they are going to find out eventually?" Nikki spoke up.

"Well yea, but I kinda figured on a slow introduction, not by begging them for money." John explained.

"Do you really have a choice?" Journey asked softly.

"No." John sighed and accepted the phone Randy handed him. Deciding to face the lesser beast first he dialed Paul's number.

"Paul, you remember yesterday when you said you would be there for me if I needed help? Well I need help." John started when the other man had answered the phone.

"First off are you all right? Nobody's hurt?" Paul asked, concerned by what he heard in John's voice.

"So far. But I need some money." John answered quietly.

"You need money? How is that possible? You are worse than JBL about investing. How can you need money?" Paul asked incredibly.

"That's the thing. All my money is tied up. I need cash now." John replied, laying his head on the booth behind him.

"How hard is it to take your money out of the stocks and bonds?" Paul asked warily, knowing there had to be a catch.

"I can liquidate some but at the most I can only get one million and I would be losing twice that in doing so." John explained.

"One million dollars isn't enough for what you need?" Paul asked shocked.

"Not even close." John groaned.

"John man, what kind of trouble are you in?"

"If I don't pay a little girl is going to get seriously hurt, maybe even killed. I know it's a lot to ask but is there any way you could loan me some money?" John questioned softly.

"How much do you need and by when?" Paul asked.

"Around three and a half million by Thursday, but I would be thankful for however much you could spare." John said as Journey grabbed his hand for support.

"I can have it by tomorrow and rest assured I will be delivering it in person." Paul informed him menacingly.

John sighed. "Yea I kind of figured that. And Paul, thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You can pay me back by explaining what the hell is going on. But tomorrow, when I get there." Paul stated before hanging up.

Handing the phone back to Randy John related what had been said. "So the only problem we face now is who exactly Paul is going to bring with him." Looking pointedly at Journey he added. "If Dave comes I might not even make it until Thursday."

Journey groaned and put her head in her hands as the others laugh.

"Listen, it's only ten o'clock. How about we go over to the club across the street, Sullivan's, after we eat. I think we could all use some fun." Randy said.

"Sullivan's huh. You'll start eating. I'll be right back." John said as he got up from the table. "Umm, I've got to go to the bathroom." He said before taking off.

"Okay that was weird." Nikki said as the waitress served their meal.

They were halfway through their meal when John returned. Journey looked at him curiously.

"I am not going to comment on the time it took you in there, but what in the world did you step in?" She asked looking down at his shoe. "On second thought, maybe I don't want to know."

"Huh, oh I slipped on some ketchup." John answered distractedly. Picking up his napkin he hurriedly wiped the red streaks off his shoe.

* * *

Very early the next morning. 

"Hey Jerry, you about done?" The cook at Sullivan's asked his young helper. He was anxious to lock the doors for the night.

"Just got to take the trash out." The helper called back as he went out the back door.

The cook, waiting impatiently for him to return, was startled by the loud scream. Hurrying out the door he was confronted by a grisly sight and his young helper puking his guts up. Swallowing his own bile he rushed back in to call the cops.

Some time later the chief detective in charge, detective Brooksbank, walked over to the lead member of the crime team. "What have we got?" He asked, his eyes taking in every detail.

"Young man, approximately age 23, identified as Jack Evanston. Found lying behind the trashcans. Missing several body parts, including all fingers, genitals and ears. Cause of death seems to be from blunt force trauma to the head. According to the coroner the blow occurred after the removal of the body parts. The perp must be one sick freak."

"Or someone who is extremely angry about something. Usually the removal of genitals indicate that a sexual act was involved. This might be revenge." Detective Brooksbank informed him. "Round up witnesses, family. Find out everything you can about him."


	10. Impending Parenthood

Well I have to go back to work tonight so I'm warning you now that I probably won't update for at least another week. I hope you all love where this story is going. It seems to be writing itself. Thanks for taking the time to review. Happy reading.

* * *

"Miss Evanston, I understand that you are very upset about your brother. But can you think of anyone who would want to harm him?" Detective Brooksbank asked. 

Monica pretended to think hard as she wiped away the fake tears. In truth she was elated that her mean spirited brother was no longer available to knock her around. She also saw this as an opportunity to get revenge on the one man she had always loved.

"I'm not quite sure, but John Cena was here yesterday. He was threatening me and he and Jack had an altercation. In fact Jack spent three hours in the ER yesterday getting his arm casted. I also have a restraining order against him."

"Thank you madam. We will be sure to check him out. I will be in touch." Detective Brooksbank told her.

"Oh I so hope you arrest him. He terrifies me. He's been stalking my niece for the last five months." Monica cried pitifully.

Brooksbank nodded, not wanting to have to subject him self to comforting her.

Walking down the stairs a few minutes later he was stopped by a young couple standing in their doorway.

"Excuse me sir. Are you investigating the death of Jack?" The young man asked. When the detective nodded he went on. "It's just that my wife and I witnessed the altercation yesterday. Mr. Cena has been here quite often in the last several months so we have become familiar with him. When ever he is here there is always loud voices and crashing coming from the apartment above us."

Interested now the detective motioned for them to continue.

"Yesterday Mr. Cena brought a female companion with him. Jack had walked up behind her. When Mr. Cena saw this he punched him, hard enough to make him fall down the stairs. Mr. Cena threatened to kill him if he touched the girl ever again and then kicked him. You just don't kick a down man. I guess that's why I remember so much." The young man said nervously, watching as the detective furiously wrote everything down.

"Can you remember the exact words Cena used when he threatened Mr. Evanston?" Detective Brooksbank asked.

The young man's wife spoke up for the first time. "He said 'If you ever put your hands, or even get with in two feet of Journey again I will cut you into little pieces and feed you to my dogs.' Word for word."

"He specifically said he would cut him into little pieces?" Detective Brooksbank asked, thinking about the missing parts of the body.

"Yea, absolutely." The young women replied, hugging her waist out of nerves.

"Thank you both very much. Another detective will be over shortly to take a more formal interview." The detective said before taking his leave.

Once out in his car he got on his cell phone and called his partner. "Lance, I need you to get me all the information you can on John Cena. I think we have our man."

* * *

"Okay, so you have called your broker and had the million transferred. I withdrew my money. So all we need is for Paul to get here." Randy said, checking everything off on the list. 

When John didn't say anything Randy looked over at him. "John, you listening man?"

"Yea, sorry just a lot on my mind." John replied shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs. "I'm thinking about tomorrow. You and I are definitely going. I can't see excluding Paul and who ever else he brings. This way if Monica tries anything we will have plenty of backup."

"Yea, I wasn't worried about backup." Randy said giving John a strange look. "What about the girls? They are going to want to come and they will use Arianna as an excuse."

"No way. They will just cause problems." John declared.

"Oh I know that, but you can be the one to explain that to them." Randy informed his friend.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before John spoke up. "Something else was bothering me. We need to have some way of legally saying that custody has been transferred. I mean what's to keep Monica from calling the cops and pressing kidnapping charges as soon as we walk out the door?"

"That I don't know. But a very good point. I don't want to go to jail for kidnapping your kid." Randy stated thoughtfully. "Maybe Paul will have an idea. He's big on all that legal stuff."

They once again fell silent. Finally John spoke up. "The girls have been gone a long time."

"They're shopping. Not only shopping, but for a child. They will be gone forever." Randy explained.

"I don't see why they had to go shopping anyway. Don't you think the kid has stuff already?" John asked a little desperately.

"Do you really think Monica is going to let her take anything with her? Besides living with that bitch she probably doesn't have a whole lot in the first place." Randy pointed out.

"Yea but don't they realize they are going to have to go shopping again when we get back to Connecticut?"

"I think that's half the fun of it. Relax man, they are just getting essentials. Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you." Randy asked as he handed John a beer.

"This right here is what's scaring me." John exclaimed holding up the beer.

"A bottle of beer scares you?" Randy asked very confused.

"Once I have a kid there is going to be no more beer, no more wild parties, no more fun. I am going to have to change everything." John exploded throwing the bottle in the sink where it shattered.

"I am not grown up enough to be having this conversation yet." Randy muttered. Raising his voice he addressed John. "Mark's a parent isn't he? Are you telling me he never drinks anymore?"

John just rolled his eyes and got up to pace.

"And when was the last time you actually went to a wild party or even done some serious clubbing. Face it man, I think you were done with that lifestyle even before you found out you were a father so pick another excuse."

John waved Randy's reasoning aside. "What am I suppose to do with her while I am on the road? There is no way I could do it. Am I supposed to quit a job that I love?"

"Who says you have to quit. There are a lot of families that come on the road now. Or you do what Mark and Delaney do. There are nannies or boarding school." Randy said, trying to think of all the possibilities.

"I am not sending her away." John growled, his hands forming into fists.

"Just listing possibilities. This is something the two of you are going to have to sit down and discuss." Randy held up his hands in peace.

"What about when we go home? I don't even have a bed for her to sleep in." John asked slumping back into his chair.

"Now that is something you don't have to worry about. You have two willing females who love to shop. Let them take care of that." Randy smiled.

John sighed and put his head into his hands. "I'm scared. What if I mess up? I don't know how to be a father. I've never been one before." He whispered.

"Everyone is scared about becoming a father. Look at Paul. He's only got two more months and he's terrified. And just think Paul's got to deal with the dirty diapers and the crying. You get to bypass all that. She's even potty trained for you." Randy teased.

"Yea and she probably already has expectations of how things should be. What if I don't measure up?"

"One, she already loves you. What about all the little things you have done for her over the past months. And tomorrow you are going to rescue her. You are going to be a hero in her eyes. That is the highest you ever need to reach for." Randy informed his friend.

"I guess it just all caught up with me. Over the last couple of months I was just worried about keeping her safe. Now, by this time tomorrow I'm going to be all she has." John said, giving Randy a doe caught in the headlights look.

Randy laughed. "Better you than me." He said grinning when John chucked.

"Don't think you won't be on baby sitting detail." The father to be said.

The doorbell rang before Randy could come up with an appropriate reply. "That's probably Paul." John said getting up to answer the door.

"Uh John what are you doing?" Randy asked when he noticed that his friend had stopped in front of the door and was rolling his shoulders.

"Dave is probably on the other side of the door. I'm just bracing my self for the blows." John replied, glancing over his shoulder at Randy as he opened the door. Turning back around he was confronted by two men in cheap suits.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked warily as one of the men flashed a badge.

"Mr. John Cena?" The taller of the two gentlemen asked.

"That would be me." John answered, as his heart began beating double time.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Jack Evanston." The shorter man said as he pulled a card out of his shirt pocket. "You have the right to remain silent……."

John stared in disbelief as the officer finished reading and cuffed his wrists behind his back. Turning wide eyes to where his friend stood in stunned silence he tried to get his attention.

"Randy, you have to make sure you make the payment. Do you understand? You have to pay her." He yelled down the hall as he was pushed from the building.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Randy asked himself before turning and ramming a hole in the wall with his fist.


	11. The elders

Sorry it took so long. Had a small case of writer's block. Thanks for the great reviews and hope you enjoy it. This is kinda of just a filler chapter. Next one things get interesting.

* * *

Paul looked at his watch impatiently before looking around the crowded airport. "The girls did say they were coming right?"

"Journey said they would be here. She and Nikki were planning to go shopping until the plane came in." Dave spoke up.

"Females, why is shopping so important to them? They probably got so caught up in the latest sale that they lost track of time." Paul grumbled.

"What are you so uptight about? I'm sure John's going to be waiting when we get there." Dave asked confused. "Everything's okay with Steph right? Otherwise you wouldn't have taken the time to come down."

"You didn't ask why I was coming and I didn't tell you. But John called last night. Said he was in trouble and asked me to bring him some money." Paul confessed. "I have a really bad feeling but I didn't press him for details."

"What kind of trouble involves money?" Dave asked shocked.

"Don't know yet. But the total was three and a half million." Paul informed him.

Dave choked on the mouthful of water he had just taken. "How about you go get a rental car while I call Journey. We need to talk to John." He said a little frantically.

Paul hurried off while Dave pulled out his phone. Dialing Journey's number he got up to pace groaning in frustration when he got her voice mail. Disconnecting he turned to follow Paul when he noticed the picture on the TV.

"Hey big guy. Sorry about the wait. Traffic around here is horrendous." Journey said as she approached him a couple minutes later.

Growing concerned when he didn't move she glanced over at Nikki in confusion. When the other girl shrugged her shoulders Journey moved to stand in front of Dave. "Hello, anyone in there?" She asked, poking him in the chest. She yelped in surprise when he reached up and gripped her hand.

"Sit down Journey. Paul will be back in a minute." Dave said quietly, looking off into the distance.

"Dave I want to talk to you before we go see John." Journey started.

"I already know and frankly I'm a little stunned. Why didn't you call me when it happened?" Dave growled, turning to glare at her.

"What was she suppose to do, call you right after she did it with him? Gross." Nikki spoke up, making a disgusted face.

"What?" Dave asked, not comprehending.

"Dave I know that you think of me as your daughter but I am a big girl now. You can't go around threatening every one of my boyfriends." Journey tried again.

"I can if they are jailbirds." Dave stated through gritted teeth.

"I really like John and I don't want you to scare him off…..What? John is not a jailbird. Well he did do that time when he was 18 but that was a long time ago and he's been clean since. How can you hold that against him?"

Dave looked at her strangely before turning to look at Nikki. "So you two don't know?" He asked as Paul rejoined them.

"What?" Journey asked confused.

"John's been arrested. It was just on the news." Dave explained skeptically.

"No he wasn't. We were with him a couple hours ago. He was fine." Nikki stated angrily, not believing what he was saying.

"What did it say?" Journey asked in a small voice knowing Dave would not make up something like that.

Dave pulled the young girl into his arms. Sending an anguished look to Paul he told her want he had seen. "The sound was off. All I had to go by was the caption."

"So then it might be a mistake right? It might not have been John?" Nikki asked, shaking off Paul as he tried to restrain her.

Journey huddled closer to Dave, unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

"That might be a possibility but I don't want you to get your hopes up. I think the best thing is for us to head to the apartment. We can find explanations there." Paul said quietly.

Once they had reached the car Nikki pushed Paul into the passenger seat scoffing at his insistence to drive. "I can get there a whole lot faster than trying to give you directions."

"I would really like to end up there in one piece." He warned her.

"Are you saying my driving is not safe?" She asked over the hood of her car.

"No, I am saying you are upset and this is a very fast car." Paul said, striving for an even tone. Nikki glared at him and slid into the driver's seat.

After Dave and Journey had climbed in the back and buckled up Nikki stepped hard on the gas causing everyone to grab for a hand hold. Making sure his seat belt was tight Paul turned to look at Dave. "I knew she was too upset to drive."

Nikki's response was to press harder on the gas peddle.

Journey spoke up. "We have been with him constantly over the past couple of days. What could they have arrested him for?"

"One guess, it has Monica's name all over it." Nikki mumbled as she took a turn on two wheels. Paul resisted the urge to grab the wheel.

Within minutes they were pulling up in front of Journey's apartment. Dave frowned as he looked at the shabby but respectable building. "I still don't like this place."

Journey looked at Dave with big frightened eyes. "What?" She asked softly.

"I just don't like the thought of you living here alone. It's not a very safe place." He said, frowning.

"My boyfriend was just arrested for who knows what and you don't like my apartment?" Journey asked amazed.

"Bad timing. We'll talk about it later." Dave said, holding up in hands in surrender.

Neglecting to turn off the car Nikki jumped out and rushed to the door. Paul shook his head and reached over to pull the keys out of the ignition. After pocketing them he joined Dave and Journey on the sidewalk. "Nikki are you going to go in or just stand outside the door the whole night?" He called, noticing the young girl had stopped before the door and seemed frozen in place.

"I can't. What if it's true and he's really not in there?" She cried leaning her head on the door.

She almost fell over when the door was flung open by Randy. Gathering her in his arms he glared at the two older men. "It's about time you got here."

"Where's John at?" Dave asked quietly.

Randy glanced away, unable to form the words. Nikki pushed away from him in shock. "You mean it's true? They arrested him?"

Randy remained silent, stepping back and holding the door open in invitation. Once everyone was inside Nikki repeated her question.

"Yea, some cops showed up earlier. Read him his rights, cuffed him and led him off." Randy informed them woodenly.

"For what? He didn't do anything." Journey asked tearfully as Nikki sank into a chair in stunned silence.

"Jack Evanston was murdered last night. Witnesses claim it was John." He tried to explain.

"What time? Was it late or early?" Paul asked needing to know details.

"The detective said time of death was around ten or eleven oclock." Randy answered.

"We were at the restaurant at ten. We were all together." Nikki pointed out excitedly.

"No we weren't. John left to go to the bathroom. He was gone over twenty minutes. Jack was killed at Sullivan's." Randy said softly, not able to look at anybody.

"Oh my God, Sullivan's was right across the street. You said we should go there and right after he got up and left. And when he came back there was red stuff all over his shoe." Journey pointed out. Covering her face she tried to stifle her sobs.

"I don't think he did it. We know him better. The red stuff really was ketchup. When I went to the bathroom later I saw it. He didn't do it." Randy told them urgently.

"Of course he didn't do it. But we have to work on damage control. Have you talked with the cops yet?" Dave asked in a calm and controlled voice, making Paul look over at him strangely.

"Yea, one of them stayed to ask me questions. I told them that he went to the bathroom for a couple of minutes but other than that he was with us the whole night. If Nikki and Journey say the same thing he will have an airtight alibi." Randy informed them.

"Does he have legal counsel?" Dave pressed for more answers.

"Yea, his dad is there. He's hired the best lawyer around."

"Okay, so is everybody agreed that John is in good hands?" Dave waited until everyone had nodded before continuing. "Then the three of you had better get your stories straight because I want to know what the hell is going on. Who is this Jack person and how does it involve over three million dollars?" He exploded startling everyone in the room.

The three younger occupants of the room all started talking at once, rushing to get the story told.

"Hold it. One at a time please. How did it all start?" Paul asked, seeking order. Randy and Journey both looked at Nikki.

"Well it started eight years ago…." She began.

Two hours later Randy finished up by telling them about his conversation with John that afternoon and the cops coming to the door.

"Well, that was certainly more than I expected." Dave said calmly looking over at Paul. "I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line. But I think we have bigger things to worry about first." Paul said looking at

Randy. "Are you still planning to make the pay off in the morning?"

"Yea, I have no choice. Monica will kill her if I don't."


	12. The plan

Thank you all for the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Has a little of everybody in it. The first time I posted this it did not pop up on my sister's email so I don't know if it went out. So I am reposting it. sorry if you got it twice. Happy reading.

* * *

"So, is that everything?" Donald Jameson asked, looking up from the pages of notes he had carefully taken.

"Yea, as far as I know, yea." John answered looking down at his hands. Across the table his lawyer and father looked at each other.

"Okay, from the interrogation notes you stated that you were with friends during the time of the murder eating dinner. That you might have gone to the bathroom for a couple of minutes but that was all." Jameson read back. "They have already questioned one of those friends. It says here that you had gotten up to go to the bathroom but that you were back within a few minutes." The lawyer looked up as John let out the breath he did not know he was holding. "You got lucky there. If the other two people with you say the same thing then we will have things a little easier. However they still have enough evidence against you that we are not going to be able to get you out of here soon."

"So what do we do now?" John's father asked.

"Well I am sure that Jack Evanston had more than one enemy. Now I get to work to find out who really did it."

He took a moment to read some more of his notes before looking up. "Do you know of any girlfriends Jack might have had? Any girl he might have hurt besides your friend?"

John shook his head in denial.

"That's okay. I'll find out. In the meantime keep your spirits up. I'll be in contact as soon as I get word of the bail hearing."

After thanking the lawyer John sat back down and raised his eyes to face his father. Unable to think of something to say that would make his father understand he remained silent.

Tony Cena looked hard at his oldest child. "I supported you. When you went to college I supported your choice of degrees. When you moved to California I supported you. When you gave up everything to join the WWE I supported you. In the face of your mothers loud objections I have supported you. And this is how you repay me? By keeping the most important part of your life a secret, by refusing my help, and by not trusting me?"

He paused to rub a hand over his face. "I don't know what hurts me the most. That you kept all this from your family or that when you needed money to save a child, my grandchild, you went looking else where for the money."

"Don't" The older man said when John opened his mouth to speak. "Nothing you could say is going to help the situation. When I get home I am going to have to tell your mother what happened. Do you know what her response is going to be? She is going to want to raise our grand daughter. And don't think that she won't take you to court as an unfit parent and win."

'NO' John mouthed, unable to vocalize the word.

"Now I am only going to say this to you one more time. I have supported you so far and I am going to support you in raising your daughter. Your mother won't go behind me on this matter. But while you are in here I want you to think about what a family is and what that word means to you. Because right now you have a piss poor definition. And that's not something I'm proud of as a parent." Having said his piece Tony pushed away from the table and walked out of the room.

John stared at the wall of the small room in despair for a long time after his father had left.

* * *

One hour after Randy had confessed that he was still making the payment Paul walked through the door of the small apartment.

"Have a good walk?" Dave inquired form the kitchen where he was cleaning.

"Just had to think some things through." Paul called back, stepping over Journey, who was on the floor folding small clothes and packing them in a new suitcase. Taking a seat in a chair next to where Randy was sprawled watching TV he thought about telling them his plan. Deciding it would only bring their hopes up when it failed, Paul picked up the phone and dialed the number for information. Answering the voice prompts he was directed to the Boston Police department.

"Boston PD, how can I help you?" A perky voice asked.

"I want to report a crime." Paul answered. Randy looked over in surprise.

"Is it an emergency?" The voice asked.

"Not yet." Paul replied.

"What is your address?" Once Paul had rattled off the street name she asked him to hold while she transferred him to that precinct.

"What type of crime occurred?" A new voice asked.

"Blackmail and possible child abuse." Paul answered.

Journey came to stand next to him. "Paul what are you doing?" She hissed.

"This is Detective Jackson. Can you tell me what's going on?" Asked a third voice.

"We are being blackmailed. The final payment is in the morning. The pay off is for five million dollars, which I believe is a felony." Paul answered, ignoring the look Dave threw him as he came back in the room.

"Is this a joke?" The detective asked.

"I assure you this is not a joking matter." Paul answered grimly.

Journey made to disconnect the phone. Dave reached out and grabbed right before her hand could make contact. Giving her a stern look he silenced her objections.

The detective was silent for a couple of minutes. "What is being used to blackmail you that is worth five million dollars?" He finally asked.

"If we don't pay a child is going to be seriously injured." Paul explained.

"And when is this supposed to happen?" The detective asked sharply.

"In the morning." He answered. By this time Nikki had turned off her computer and was following the conversation intently.

"My partner and I would like to came over and get some more information. Can I get your address and a phone number where I can reach you?"

Paul gave the requested information and hung up the phone.

"I really hope you have an explanation because if that little girl is hurt because of what you just did I am going to come after you and you will regret it." Randy threatened in a deadly voice.

"Paying the money is not going to solve any of our problems." Paul retorted.

"And getting her hurt is?" Randy exclaimed, jumping off the couch with his fists clenched. Nikki huddled in her chair with wide eyes while Journey struggled to break Dave's hold.

"Everybody calm down." The big man yelled, giving the girl in his arms a little shake. "He never said he wasn't going to make the payment. We just need to explore all the options."

"Whatever" Randy muttered, turning on his heel and storming into a bedroom. Sending everyone a scathing look Nikki jumped up to follow.

Journey jerked free of Dave and stormed into the kitchen, where she began slamming pots and pans around. Paul and Dave, ignoring the noise, began discussing their game plan.

One hour later, after a dinner consumed in strained silence, Paul got up to answer the knock on the door.

Five minutes later, introductions finished, Detective Jackson got down to business.

"Can I get a basic synopsis of how this all started?"

Paul mentioned for Nikki to start.

"Monica Evanston has custody of a child that my brother believes to be his. They are in the middle of a custody battle that is to be settled on Tuesday. For the length of their custody battle Monica has been demanding money, using Arianna's safety as a bargaining chip.

"How many payments have been made?" The detective asked, scribbling furiously.

"About twenty for one to two thousand each." Nikki supplied.

"Why hasn't he reported this before now?" The stern looking partner asked.

"He has. Nobody believed him because there was no proof. He even called DHS. He missed a payment and Monica broke Ari's arm. They wouldn't do anything." Journey cried out.

"So what made her jump from a thousand dollars to five million all the sudden? That's a lot of money." Jackson asked.

"The custody hearing is Tuesday. Monica said herself that John would get custody. So this is her last chance to make any money." Nikki explained.

"So where's the father now?" Detective Jackson asked looking around the room.

Paul cleared his throat before answering. "John was arrested this afternoon as a suspect in the murder of Monica's brother Jack."

Detective Jackson shook his head and gave a short laugh. His partner glared at the room. "So what are we doing here then?" He asked.

"We still have to make the payment or Arianna is going to get seriously hurt. If that isn't a crime I don't know what is." Randy sneered. Dave threw him a look to keep his mouth shut.

"And what do you expect us to do?" Detective Jackson asked.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Monica has threatened that little girl's life. Now either you put her in protective custody until the hearing on Tuesday or you set up some kind of sting to catch Monica in the act when we pay her tomorrow."

"We don't have to do anything. Frankly I think we are wasting our time here." The smaller man snarled, getting up and heading for the door.

Paul jumped up from is chair and got in the man's face. "If you don't do something I will use all the power available to me, which is considerable, to make your life miserable. That means your chief, the mayor, and the governor. If I have to I will use the media to paint your precinct with the blackest brush I can." Paul threatened.

"How about I just arrest you and we get this all over right now." The cop said, reaching for his cuffs.

"Eric, the man is just asking for help. I would be acting the same way if I was in his situation. Why don't you go back to the station and I will finish up here." Detective Jackson told his partner. Once the other man had slammed out the door he turned back to the group. "Without more to go on I don't think I can pull her out of that house. But there is nothing to stop me from going with you tomorrow. If this Monica harms the child in any way then I will be able to immediately take the child into custody. And if I happen to see a crime committed, such as a lady demanding money for a child, well then the arrests can be made."

"You would do this?" Randy asked incredulous.

"Yea, my ex is withholding custody of my kids. It would kill me if she started hurting them because I didn't pay child support. In fact I wouldn't put it past her." The detective answered.

"I want to make it plain for the start. If either one of those things happen and the child comes into custody she will remain a ward of the state until the custody hearing, if there still is going to be one. If however it looks like the charges are going to stick on her father then one of her relatives could ask for custody, such as a grandparent." He added.

Nikki nodded her understanding, knowing he was talking mainly to her.

After making final arrangements the detective left, leaving the five remaining people staring at each other.

"Randy, I didn't like how you talked to me earlier. I don't think it was justified." Paul started.

Randy cut him off with an angry wave of his hand. "I am not going to apologize. John trusted me to take care of his daughter. You did this without talking to anybody. And it was just plain luck that you got someone nice and is willing to help. It could have just as easily gone the other way. And I wasn't lying when I said I would come after you. I still might." Jaw clenched he braced himself for a fight.

Paul started to stand, intending to teach Randy a lesson in respect. Dave's quiet voice stopped him. "He's right Paul. They have been dealing with this longer than we have. We should have told them before acting."

"Well damn" Randy exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing at the surprise on his face.

* * *

Texas, that night.

Delaney stared at her computer screen, hardly able to believe what she was reading. Getting up to shut her door she picked up her phone and quickly punched in a set of numbers.

"Aunt Mandy, hi. Can I talk to Shawn?" The young girl asked hurriedly.

"Delaney what's wrong? Are you in trouble?" Mandy asked, hearing something in the young girl's voice that she did not like.

"Not me." Laney answered. "I need to talk to Dad about something involving someone else and I need Shawn to help me."

"Laney honey, I am on the other line. Go ahead and talk." Shawn's voice came over the phone.

"Well I surfing the web, reading all the newest rumors about wrestling and I found something. I know that most of the time they are not very accurate but this came from a very good source. This site is pretty honest and if they get something wrong they always print retractions." Laney explained.

"What did it say?" Shawn asked patiently, not all that worried.

"That John Cena was arrested today in Boston for murder." Laney whispered.

There was silence on the other line. "Okay, let's not panic. I am going to call Randy. If anyone knows if it's true he will. If it is I will come over and talk to your dad. In the meantime, try and stay away form him."

Laney said goodbye and hung up the phone. Restless she paced around for a few minutes before sneaking down the stairs to spy on her father. She found him in the living room watching some bike show.

She was still sitting there fifteen minutes later when a knock sounded on the door. Jumping up she rushed for the door, calling to her dad that she would get it. Stepping through the open door Shawn gave her an absent minded pat before going to Mark.

"Are you going to spit it out or are you going to stand there all night?" Mark asked when Shawn had stood in front of him for several minutes.

"I have something to tell you. About John." Shawn stared hesitantly.

"Save your breath. I already know." Mark told him turning his attention back to the TV.

"How did you find out?" Mandy asked, coming up behind her boyfriend.

"I have had people looking out for him. I knew he was in some kind of trouble and I wanted to make sure he remained safe." Mark admitted.

"So what are we going to go about it? We can't just do nothing." Laney decided.

Mark looked hard at everyone in the room. "I am only going to tell you all once. John is no longer a part of this family. That means no talking to him, no helping him, no nothing. He did this himself. He can fix it himself."

"Nothing?" Laney asked devastated.

"Nothing. You understand that little girl?" Mark asked turning stern eyes on his daughter. Laney nodded tearfully.

"Surely he doesn't mean that." Mandy exclaimed, turning to Shawn for an explanation.

"Mark and John have had a closer relationship than the others. John has kept things from him and outright refused Mark's help. It hurts." Shawn explained as he pulled Mandy out of the room.


	13. The payoff

Whoa has it been a long time. So sorry for the lengthy delay. Mechanical difficulties. Hopefully I can update regular from now now. I appoligize to my loyal fans phenoix and Latisha and welcome a new fan Whiskey girl. I am glad you like the series. I know everybody was mad at Mark and I was too. But that was the way the story wrote. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Happy reading.

* * *

Thursday Morning

"You cannot expect us to wait here like a bunch of wimpy girls. You are outa your freaking mind if you think I'm gonna go along with that." Nikki exclaimed, shoving away from the breakfast table to pace.

"We're just trying to keep you safe and the situation in control." Paul tried to explain.

"Keep the situation in control? Like we would cause chaos by just being there?" She snapped, glaring across the width of the table.

"Having you there adds stress to the situation. We would spend extra energy looking out for you instead of focusing on the situation and carrying out the plan." Paul stated, trying to remain calm.

"I can take care of myself. You just worry about what you're there to do." Nikki retorted.

"Can you defend yourself if Monica had some of Jack's friends there? What happens if there are so many that they take out the three of us? That leaves you two sitting ducks. Should I describe what happens when a group of rough mean men corner two young females?" Dave asked.

"Dave there is no need to scare us. We fully understand the danger involved. But we feel we have to be there. Arianna is going to be scared to death. Leaving there with a group of big scary men is not going to feel very safe to her." Journey spoke up.

"I told John they were going to pull that card." Randy muttered.

"What?" Nikki asked, turning to look at him.

"Right before John was arrested we were talking about this. He didn't want to take you two with him either." Randy shrugged.

"Well that's a little different. Ari knows John. She doesn't know any of you. She is going to be scared to death." Journey retorted.

"She will be okay. End of discussion, I am not talking about this anymore." Paul said firmly.

"If that's the way you want to play it fine. But think of it this way, which would be safer? Us going with you or going by ourselves?" Journey asked crossing her arms.

"You would think you would have learned the first time you pulled that trick." Dave said, pinning her with an angry look. Journey flushed but refused to back down.

"We could probably beat you there. I know my way around the city like the back of my hand and you all are going to have to follow the instructions we gave you. If we gave you the right ones." Nikki taunted.

"You two want to act like children you will be treated like children. We cannot allow you to be in the area during the drop. So you either promise me you will not leave this building or I will have to stay behind and make sure that you do. However that will mean that the team going will be short a person, could put them in more danger, and might even mess up the plan. And I can assure you that if I do have to stay behind neither of you is going to be very happy. " Dave threatened.

Journey stared at him angrily. "You're mean."

"Maybe, but do I have your promise?" Dave asked tiredly.

"I promise not to leave the building." She replied sullenly. Avoiding eye contact she pushed back from the table and stormed into her room.

"Nikki?" Randy asked. When the young girl did not answer he continued. "You commented just a couple days ago that you wanted to be a part of this family. That your family never had the closeness and the protectiveness that you saw with us. Well this is the other side of it. Got to put up with the bad to have the good. Are you still in?"

"Yea" She replied sighing.

"Yea what?" Dave asked.

"Yea I promise not to leave the building." She snapped as she began cleaning up. "Though I think it's totally unfair."

One hour later the three men joined Detective Jackson and as a group headed for the bad part of town.

"So how are you planning to pass me off?" The detective asked turning to his muscular companions. "I am a forty year old short fat man. I don't exactly fit in."

"How about that you are our trainer and you came to make sure that Arianna is not hurt." Randy suggested.

Paul and Dave pretended to be surprised. "Well what do you know; the kid does have a brain." Dave teased.

"Haha, very funny."

"That will work great. Now some things you need to know. The first thing you want to do is see Arianna, make sure she is not injured. Also don't just give her the money. Make her ask for it then make her tell you what she is receiving it for. If she says the magic words I will arrest her and it will all be over." Detective Jackson instructed them.

Paul gave a short laugh. "It would be nice if life was that simple."

Walking up the rickety steps ten minutes later Paul looked around in disgust. "I would think you would be able to remove the girl based on the living conditions."

"I wish I could but unfortunately the system does not work that way." Detective Jackson replied.

Once they had reached the door Dave looked to make sure everyone was ready before turning and knocking. The door was immediately wrenched open and a lady fitting Monica's description filled the doorway.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"Delivery service." Paul informed her holding up the briefcase. Watching her eyes fasten greedily on the case he quickly introduced himself and his companions finishing with, "We are here on behalf of John Cena since he was unable to make the payment himself."

Monica cackled in glee. "I heard that he was in jail. Ain't that a hoot? Course I figured that I wouldn't be getting my money and would have to hurt the brat. Not that I would hate doing that."

"Are you saying that if you had not received the money you would have done serious injury to the child currently in your custody?" The detective asked.

"Them was the terms." Monica replied, her attention remaining focused on the money.

"Seeing as how we did bring the payment may we see the child?" Dave asked.

"Sure why not?" She shrugged, turning and screaming into the dark void behind her.

Randy watched as a little girl came slowly out of the shadows. Pale and frightened she sported a large bruise along her jaw and a black eye. "Hey we got matching eyes." He told her pointing to the bruise John had given him earlier in the week. He frowned as she shrank away from him in fear. She was acting nothing like the bright and high spirited girl John had described. "John didn't say anything about those bruises when he saw her on Tuesday." He accused Monica.

"Well you know how children are. They play so rough on the playground." Monica responded with a sickeningly sweet smile. The group watched with narrowed eyes as Arianna flinched when the older women attempted to pat her head.

"Now can I have my money?" She asked greedily.

"What do we get in return?" Paul asked, holding the briefcase just out of her reach.

"You get the kid. You can give her to her father or keep her. Not my problem."

"How do we know you won't charge us with kidnapping as soon as we walk out the door with her?" Dave asked.

"I had a custody agreement drawn up. It states full custody is transferred to John Cena." Monica replied, turning to pick up the document and holding it out.

Detective Jackson reached out and grabbed the piece of paper. After quickly reading it he handed the document off and stated in his most authoritative voice. "Monica Evanston, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, ect ect." Slipping a pair of cuffs out of his pocket he spun her around and pulled her arms back. Before he could secure her hands she snapped out of her stunned surprise and began to fight.

Swinging her fist she managed to pop Detective Jackson in the jaw, snapping his head back and leaving him confused. Eyes focused on the case holding the money she charged at Paul. Handing the case to Randy he put out his hands intending to grab the enraged woman and hold her down. Changing course at the last moment she drove her knee into Dave's testicles, causing him to drop like a stone and curl into a fetal position. Not bothering to make sure he was down for good she grabbed a lamp and swung it into Paul's head.

Using all his wrestling agility and skills he was able to avoid the missile and pivoting around brought his fist down. Monica managed to twist causing Paul to hit her shoulder instead of her jaw. Grunting in pain she again tried to swing the lamp. Rather than make contact with her target she was thrown violently to the floor as Dave tackled her from behind. Following her down he laid his body along hers, using his weight to make sure she stayed where he had put her.

Paul grinned down at his friend before walking over to arouse the detective. Taking the hand offered him Detective Jackson pulled himself off the floor. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs Jackson picked up his handcuffs and quickly snapped them in place. Stepping back quickly he rubbed his jaw where she had hit him.

Climbing off the squirming women Dave looked up to see Paul looking around in confusion. "What's up?"

"Is it just me or did Randy run away from a fight?" Paul asked.

Listening intently Dave pointed to the bedroom, where they could here Randy talking.

"Yea I know its quiet out there but I 'm not worried. How hard is it for three men to restrain one woman?" They heard him saying. Looking at each other in exasperation they walked to the doorway. They watched as Arianna paused in her packing.

"Do you think they are going to be mad that you didn't help them?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. I was doing the job your father assigned me which was to keep you safe." Randy answered her.

Arianna smiled at that, causing the Cena dimple to flash in her cheek. Turning around to pick up another item she spotted the men in the doorway and went stiff as a stone. Noticing the change in her behavior Randy glanced over and grinned. "Took you long enough." He called out, grinning at the growl a still pale Dave issued.

"We are ready. Are you all set?" Paul asked the seven year old.

"Now let me get this straight. I can no longer stay with Monica because she's going to jail. And I can't stay with my dad because he is already in jail. So I have to go to child services right?" She asked clutching the back pack she had filled.

"Just until Tuesday." Randy rushed to assure her.

Arianna looked sadly at him. "Tell my dad that you did a good job of keeping me safe but now your hands are tied and I have to do it myself." They watched in shock as she dived through the window. Rushing over they glanced down only to see her jump off the fire escape and take off running.

"This mission was doomed from the start." Dave muttered, leaning his head against the window. He was disturbed when Randy brushed him aside to climb out the small window. Squirming he managed to get his tall frame through the hole. Paul stopped him as he hit the first stair.

'Where do you think you are going?" Paul asked loudly.

"I have to go find her. I can't let her wander the streets for the next four days." Randy replied, jerking away from Paul's out stretched arm.

"Randy you can't go out there. Think about this. You don't know the area, which I will remind you is a very bad area and you are not dressed to fit in. Ari has lived here for a while. She knows the area and the people. She probably had a destination in mind." Dave said calmly, thinking he would get through to the young man.

"Doesn't matter. I have to try." Randy called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs.

"Randy I want you to think about this. It falls under the heading of endangering your life and I thought we had talked about this. I don't want to have to have another discussion." Dave growled. He sighed as Randy ran off without a backward glance. "Damn kids"


	14. Admitting the truth

I was reading past reviews and one thing that stood out is how everyone always mentioned how I made them laugh. I think this story has gotten a little too serious. So its time to add some fun to it. I hope you laugh as much as I did while writing it.

Happy reading.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon

Delaney walked down the street to Shawn's house at a fast pace, almost running in her haste. She was on a mission and she knew Shawn would most likely help her. Upon reaching the house she noticed her Aunt Mandy was not home so she headed directly for the kitchen, knowing that Shawn would most likely be there.

"Hey midget, what's up?" Shawn asked looking up from the paperwork he had spread out in front of him.

"Just visiting." She answered innocently. "Where did Aunt Mandy go?"

"She's just running some errands. She should be back soon." Shawn filled her in.

"I still can't believe that you got her to move in with you." Laney stated.

Shawn grinned. "I got extremely lucky. Next step is getting her to go on the road with us."

"Next step? What about marriage?" She asked pretending to be shocked. She knew the idea of any kind of commitment scare him to death.

Shawn fringed horror. "Whoa now, there is no reason to rush anything. I love your aunt but marriage is a life long decision."

"Next thing you know you will be buying a crib and baby clothes." Laney pushed.

Shawn paled, no longer pretending. "That is not funny. I think I 'm going to be sick."

Once she had stopped laughing she got down to business. "Shawn how do you think John is right now?"

Letting out his pent up breath he answered. "I imagine he is doing okay, He has his family there and Randy and Journey."

"Do you think he is going to get out of jail?" She persisted.

"When you consider that he is innocent of any crime then they are going to have to let him out." Shawn answered convincingly.

"Do you think if Daddy hadn't put his foot down that there would be anything we could do?" She asked, watching his face for a sign he was hiding something.

"I am not doing it Delaney." Shawn answered as he got up and pulled some bottled water out of the fridge.

"Do what?" She asked giving him her puppy dog look.

"Help you defy your father and help John." Shawn answered getting exasperated.

"But it's totally unfair. How can he expect us to just sit here and do nothing?" Laney burst out.

"When your dad does something like this he usually has a very good reason. He's not doing it to be mean." Shawn started gathering all his patience.

"So you are not going to help me?" She asked sullenly.

"No, and I don't think you should do anything on your own. We only know a small portion of what's happening up there. Without all the facts you might do more damage than good." Shawn informed her.

"Well then I guess the first order of business is to call someone who can tell me all the facts." She stated huffily before storming out of the house.

* * *

Dave walked slowly up to Journey's apartment, taking the time to notice the shabby condition. Ignoring the pots of flowers on the doorstep and the bright cheerful sign he zeroed in on the faded, chipped paint and the sagging shutters.

"There is no reason she has to live like this. I really need to talk her into moving back up with us." He muttered to himself. Realizing that he was using the apartment as an excuse to stall he sighed and approached the door.

Reaching for the door knob he suddenly cringed and jerked his arm back. Agitated he began to pace. He knew that if he went in there and told them the truth of what had happened he was going to be one very sorry man. Angry would not describe their reactions and most of it would be heaped on him, with lots of yelling and maybe some hitting. After dealing with one upset female already that morning he did not know if he had the strength to put up with two more. Wincing he instinctively clutched his throbbing balls. He couldn't imagine the pain another well aimed punch would bring.

Taking a deep breath he tried to work up his nerve for the confrontation ahead. "Come on man. You can do this. You have more muscles in your pinky than they have in their entire body. They're just a couple of wimpy girls. Nothing to be scared of. You can do this."

He was so worked up he never noticed the door opening. "What can you do?" Journey asked as she watched in amazement.

"Yea the wimpy girls are here." Nikki taunted. She bit her lip to keep from laughing when he actually blushed.

Angry that he had been caught he stormed through the doorway brushing the girls aside. Pointing to the sofa he instructed them to sit, explaining that he had something to tell them. But seeing them sitting there watching him expectantly he lost his nerve. Turning he began to pace, muttering about nosy females under his breath.

"Um Dave, are you feeling alright? Cause you are not acting normal and that is really starting to scare me." Journey voiced worriedly.

"I think it's hilarious. The big man looks scared and it also looks like he got hit in a very tender place." Nikki said observing the way he was walking.

Dave flushed in embarrassment for the second time in five minutes. "We ran into some trouble." He stated angrily.

"Trouble? As in the kind that got you hurt?" Journey asked warily.

"So haw many of Jack's friends showed up?" Nikki asked. "And where is everyone else?"

"Um actually there was no one else there." Dave admitted as he closed his eyes. Hearing nothing but silence he cautiously peaked out. Observing their stunned expressions he dropped into a chair in defeat.

"So how did you….." Journey trailed off as Nikki began laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God. You got beat up by a woman. That's why you were so scared to tell us. I wish I had a camera so I could capture the look on your face."

"It gets worse." He admitted miserably.

"How can it get worse? Three of the toughest guys I know just got their asses kicked by one woman." Journey demanded.

"Well actually Randy defected and took the little girl into another room."

"That still leaves you and Paul and a detective who was equipped with a gun." Journey shouted.

"She pretty much took out Detective Jackson with the first hit. She really took out all three of us before we could react." Dave said, shaking his head as he thought back.

"That's because you weren't expecting anything from a wimpy woman." Nikki smirked. "And the reason you got beat so bad was because you have been raised not to hit a girl. Now me and chicky over here, we have been waiting over two weeks for a chance at her. If you had taken us with you we would have laid her out no problem."

"You're right." Dave admitted. Before he could continue Journey jumped off the couch.

"I think I am having a heart attack. First he gets beat up by a girl and now he admits that he's wrong. Hurry call 911 I can't breathe."

"Journey" Dave growled.

Once again she cut him off. "Wait did I just hear my Dave, the one who growls like a bear. Maybe we can fix this. Maybe the shot to his um… painful area did not turn him into a wimpy girl. Okay my heart is slowing down. You can hold the ambulance."

Dave looked from the hysterical Nikki to where Journey was holding her chest and hyperventilating. "Are you implying that I …. That what happened….' He stopped unable to continue that train of thought.

"Well Dave we just thought that when she un-manned you she really **un-manned **you as in you don't have any anymore." Nikki supplied as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You have to admit you are acting like you don't have any." Journey added.

"I will have you know that I have balls of steel." Dave roared. Realizing what he had just said he turned away appalled. "Why in the world am I having this discussion with them?" He asked himself. Regaining his composure he turned back to the girls. "Let's get a couple of things straight." He began in a deadly quiet voice. "We may have had more trouble than we bargained for with Monica. And I may have been low-blowed as a result but that is what desperate women do and she was desperate. And I would like to inform you that I am the one you ultimately took her out. Now you may have been right when you said you could have handled her more easily but I was right in not allowing you to come. We had no idea what we were walking into and your safety is very important to me."

Rubbing his hand over his face he continued. "Now I admit that I was nervous about admitting that we may have messed up but you two took advantage of it. One more word or laugh out of either of you and I am leaving."

"We understand." The chorused together.

"Also not a word of this conversation goes out of this room." Dave threatened.

"Of course not." Journey assured him.

"Not a word out of this room." Nikki repeated.

Dave stared hard at the gleam in her eye before starting the tale of events. "Paul is on his way to the jail to talk to John. So I got the delightful task of coming to talk to you hooligans." He finished.

Nikki stared thoughtfully outside. "It will get dark in about four hours. If Randy's not back by then he is going to be a sitting duck."

"Well hopefully he has more common sense than that. If not I will be happy to supply him with some." Dave promised.

* * *

Paul's cell phone rang as he was trying to navigate the Boston roadways. Reaching over to grab the noisy contraction he turned the wheel too far and drove into the path of a city bus. Grabbing the steering wheel with both hands he was able to keep out of danger. Taking a deep breath he heard his phone beep, indicating that he had a voice mail. Carefully he reached over and picked his phone up from where it had fallen. Flipping it open Paul was surprised to see that he had twenty missed calls and seventeen voice messages. He became concerned when he noticed they were all from his wife.

Pulling over so he wouldn't cause another accident he hurriedly punched in his home number.

"What's wrong?" Is the baby ok?" He rushed to ask when she answered the phone.

"Where have you been? Do you know how many times I have tried calling you this morning? But I guess you can't be too concerned with how your wife is doing. You're too busy trying to play the hero." She snarled.

"Is the baby ok?" Paul yelled into the phone.

"The baby is fine. The baby is just great. In fact he kicks every single second I am lying down. Do you know how uncomfortable that is? You would think I had a whole dance team in here." She bit out.

"So what's wrong?" Why did you call so many times?" Paul asked still worried.

"Oh the baby is fine but I am not. I have to pee every five minutes and it takes me ten minutes just to get out of the chair. I am about to just start sleeping in the bathroom. That is if the baby would allow me to sleep. And you know what else? I want some ice cream and maybe some barbeque. But guess what? There is no one here to get them for me." She shouted.

Paul leaned his head back as he listened to his wife rant. So far this was nothing compared to what she had done when he told her he had to leave. "Your brother should be home today. Why don't you call him and see if he will pick you up something?" He suggested.

"That is not the point. I am miserable. I fell like a beached whale. I can't do anything by myself and I am only seven months pregnant. How am I going to survive two more months, especially when you consider my husband is never here." She was screaming my now.

"I have only been gone for two days. I should be able to get a flight home tonight." Paul tried to reassure her.

"I'm just scared Paul. What if something happens and you aren't here?" Steph asked tearfully.

"I promise you that I will be there. You just have to trust me." After giving her more promises he hung up and continued his path to the jail.

Going through several check points he was finally allowed to see John. Sitting in the chair Paul watched as John was led towards him, the chains around his ankles and wrists clanking. Once John had been seated Paul looked pointedly at the shackles.

"Hey what can I say? I am a murder suspect." John answered the unspoken question.

"This is not a joking matter." Paul said angrily.

"Hey man I know that but I have to joke or I will go crazy in here." John said a little desperately.

"I'm sorry; it's just been a really bad day."

"Is Ari safe?" John asked quietly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"She is no longer with Monica." Paul answered carefully.

"Good. Man you have to know that I will pay you back every cent." John said earnestly.

"We didn't make the payoff." Paul told him.

John looked at him blankly. "But I thought you said Ari was safe?"

"No, I said she was no longer with Monica." Paul explained.

"But she's not safe?" John asked trying to control is anger.

"We really don't know where she is at the moment." The older man admitted.

"Listen," Paul began when John sat there staring at him. "We decided, well I decided that it would be no good to pay her off. What's to stop her from coming back when she runs out of money and kidnapping your daughter for ransom? She won't stop. She will always need the money."

"So what did you do?" John asked calmly.

"Got the police involved. But," Paul held up his hand to stop John from speaking. "But we got a really great guy who is going through a similar situation with his ex wife. He helped us out and he was able to arrest Monica."

"If he was such a help where is my daughter?" John gritted out.

"Well because you have not been awarded custody yet Arianna was going to be placed with social services until the trial. She didn't like that idea so she slipped out the fire escape before we could get to her." Paul explained.

John nodded silently and motioned for the guard to escort him back to his cell. Paul was left staring at the closed door.


	15. Good news, bad news, weird news

Well this story is winding down and the next one is waiting anxiously in the wings. Still some surprises left though. Hope you enjoy.

WWEchica, thank you so much for reviewing. It was great to open my mail and find nine reviews to read. I about danced around the room in joy. Thank you for taking the time.

Happy reading.

* * *

Thursday Night late

Jamie hurried down the street, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. He hated being out after dark anymore. Having seen Jack die on Tuesday night he knew that he was next on the hit list. Tuning to look behind him he caught a glimpse of a dark shadow. Breathing hard he increased his pace until his was almost running.

Slipping his hand into his jacket pocket he fingered his switchblade as he turned to look again. Seeing nothing he sighed in relief and pulled up short to catch his breath. Facing forward once again Jamie gasped in shock and fear as the form of a very large man appeared directly in his path.

Whimpering in fear he whipped around to escape only to be met by a second burly menace. Grinning evilly the large man gripped Jamie's arm to keep him from escaping.

"Jamie, you are a hard man to track down. There is no need to fear us; we just need to have a discussion with you." The first man spoke up in a deep voice.

"Wha….what do you want with me?" Jamie gasped out.

"Well now you see, the man who hired us, a good friend of his is in jail and it has come to our attention that you have the information to clear him." The first man continued as the second man led them toward a local bar.

Once they were seated inside in a back booth Jamie picked up the conversation. "I don't know nothing about anything."

"Well that is obvious." The second man said dryly.

The first man answered Jamie as if the second man had not spoken. "We were led to believe that you can identify the man who killed Jack Evanston."

Jamie shook his head furiously. "Oh no man, I didn't see anything. I wasn't even with him that night."

"Jamie Jamie Jamie, you're lying. Now you see John Cena is being blamed for the murder and our boss wants him out." The big man leaned in close to emphasize his point. "See we know who really did it but we have no proof. You are our proof. And the guy who murdered Jack? He knows you can identify him. He's real interested in your whereabouts."

"Yea he offered to take you off our hands if you don't deliver for us. Gave us an address and everything." The second man added.

Jamie paled and began gulping in air. "Okay so maybe I did see it happen. How's that going to help you?"

"Well now you just got to do what we tell you and we will keep you safe tonight. In the morning you need to go to the police and confess that you witnessed the crime."

"Oh no sorry I can't do that. I have warrants out for my arrest. I go to the police I end up in jail." Jamie confesses wringing his hands.

"I would think jail is preferable to being dead. Cause even if we don't turn you over tonight it will only take him a couple of days to find you. What do you think he is going to do with you?"

Jamie glanced around nervously. "Cops usually give protection to witnesses even if they are in jail." The second man inputted.

"And you two will keep me safe until I talk to the police?" Jamie questioned.

"That's our job. You just do yours."

Friday morning.

Donald Jameson walked into the conference area where his client was seated. "Well I have some good news, some bad news, and some weird news."

"How about the bad news first?" John requested.

"The judge decided that with you living out of town that you were too much of a flight risk so he has denied bail." Jameson told him.

"You figured that would be the case." John said, shrugging as if he didn't really care.

"I was hoping maybe your father would have enough influence to sway the judge's mind." The lawyer admitted.

"So how about the good news?" John asked, thinking he needed something good to happen.

"I got the report about Monica Evanston's arrest. Some pretty good friends you have there. I am sorry to hear about your daughter though. I am sure she will be found quickly. But the good news is that this will help your case quite a lot." Jameson reported, making notes as thoughts came to him.

"We discussed the bad news; you told me the good news that leaves the weird news. Honestly I don't know how things can get any more unusual around here." John joked.

"Well I got a call today, mostly likely a crank call. He informed me that the police were getting new information as we talked. Information that would ensure the release of my client."

"What's weird about that? I am sure you get crank calls all the time." John pointed out.

"We always check out every call no matter what. So I called the police station but everyone kept putting me off. So finally I spoke directly with the chief. He informed me that they did in fact have a new lead but they could not fill me in until they made sure it was accurate." The lawyer explained. Gathering his papers he prepared to leave. "Oh by the way I thought you would like to know. The man on the phone had the strongest Texan accent I have ever heard."

John smiled as the door shut behind him. Before he could get up to head back to his cell the guard motioned that he had another visitor. John looked at the door expectedly, only to be shocked speechless by what he saw.

Randy walked in wearing slacks ripped at the knees and smeared with dirt, grease and who knows what else. His shirt was missing every button and half a sleeve. His hair was sticking straight up and he had blood dripping down the side of his face.

Randy grinned slightly at the look on John's face. "They almost didn't let me in. They probably think I am someone who needs to be in this place."

"Do I even want to know?" John asked faintly.

"When Ari ran off yesterday I went after her." Randy started.

"Yea, Paul told me what happened. You know how much I appreciate everything you did but from the looks of you I'm thinking she can take better care of herself than you can." John said, struggling not to laugh.

"Well your lovely innocent seven year old daughter did about half of it." Randy informed him.

"You saw her?" John asked eagerly.

"I managed to catch her a couple of times. The problem was she didn't want to be caught." Randy stated dryly.

"Any way I know she can probably take care of herself but you have to think about all those sicko's out on the street. There has been a rash of child molestations lately." Randy pointed out.

"Thanks Randy. Seeing as how I am stuck in here and can't do anything about it I was really trying not to worry about that." John said angrily pounding his chained fists against the table.

"Sorry man, but that's all I could think about."

"It's okay. But when you leave here I need you to call this number. Just tell him that Ari is alone on the streets and I am concerned." John said pushing a piece of paper at him.

"Anyone I know?" Randy asked as he put the unfamiliar number in his pocket.

"That's not important. But he will make sure Ari is safe." John said ending that topic.

"Oh well that won't be necessary. Ari is downstairs." Randy said smugly.

"You mean to tell me that you had her with you and you are just now saying something?" John yelled angrily.

"Hey I had a bad night. I needed to get a little enjoyment out of this." Randy defended himself.

"Even though I owe you my life for finding my daughter I am not happy at the moment." John gritted out. "Is she alone downstairs? How do you know she will stay there till you get back?"

"She seems to like me and she really respects you. Its Dave and Paul that she had the problem with." Randy said before launching into the story about how he found her. "Like I said I caught up with her a couple of times and she fought like a wildcat, always managing to escape. But towards early morning she must have been shadowing me because after I was mugged she came out of hiding. She said she had to go along with me for my sake."

"You got mugged?" John said, trying not to laugh.

"Yea, but you know what really eats me up? I think kid was the same age as Laney. But he did have a really big knife and good aim with a rock." He said, reaching up to touch his cut forehead.

John shook his head in amusement. "So what now?"

"Well I promised Ari she would not have to go to child services. And since I have a show in Philly tonight I was thinking about taking her with me." He informed his friend.

"You take her across state line and you will be in big trouble. Take her to my dad. He will take care of her." John said giving him the address.

"Great I will let you get back to your suite. I have to get going." Randy said standing up.

"Actually there is one more thing I have to know." John leaned back in his chair smirking.

"What?" Randy asked, anxious to get back downstairs.

"You have been out all night right? Have you had any contact with Dave or Paul?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"Uhh, I was a little too busy to talk to them." Randy said sheepishly.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in? I think it's even more than me landing in jail." John laughed at the look on Randy's face.

"They won't do anything. I was obviously injured trying to save your daughter. And they won't be mad at you, what with you going through the trauma of jail and everything." Randy stated confidently.

John shook his head at his friend's foolishness. "Wrong on both counts. Dave is going to kill you because you put your self in danger and made them worry all night. Paul was here yesterday and mentioned how I was going to have a special meeting with the four of them as soon as everything was worked out." He laughed as his friend covered his ears. Raising his voice he continued. "Paul also mentioned how Steph was freaking out and how he really needed to go home. But you know he's not going to leave not knowing if you are all right."

"Shit I have to go dig my grave site. Know any good cemeteries?" Saying goodbye to his friend despite John's laughter Randy walked down to the first floor where he found Arianna slumped in a hard plastic chair.

"Is he mad?" She asked when she spotted him.

"At you? Not yet." Randy answered as he drew the phone number out of his pocket. "I need to make one call and then we can leave." He told her as they walked over to a pay phone. Feeding the machine quarters he punched in the number. Hearing the deep voice on the other end of the line he quickly hung up. "

"That was interesting."


	16. The Hero

Thank you all for the great reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Hope you like this part. Happy reading

* * *

"So where are we going?" Ari asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Distracted Randy answered her without thinking. "I need to drop you off."

"What?" Ari yelled coming to a complete stop.

Realizing what he had done Randy tried to backtrack. "You are not going to social services. I promised you wouldn't and I keep my promises. But I have to leave town tonight and I can't take you across state lines. It's illegal."

"So what are you going to do with me?" She asked warily, poised to run if she didn't like the answer.

"Your father," Randy stressed, "suggested that I take you to your grandparents, his family."

"But I don't know them at all." She complained, anxious about being deserted.

"Haven't you ever heard about the good thing about grandparents?" Randy asked as he knelt down to her level.

"No what?" She asked eyeing him warily.

"They spoil their grand children as much as they can." He said grinning widely.

"I still don't know them." She said with a stubborn look on her face.

"Well then it's time to get to know them." Randy said as he grabbed her hand, his patience at the end of its rope.

"Besides," He continued, "Today's Friday. That leaves only three days you have to be there."

"What happens if they don't let my father out of jail?" She asked softly.

"That's not going to happen." Randy answered confidently. "In fact I can almost guarantee that John is going to get out soon." He told her thinking about the phone number his friend had given him.

"So are we ready to face what's ahead?" He asked.

Sighing deeply she nodded. Grinning at her theatrics he waved to the nearest taxi.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the large four story house where John had grown up. Arianna stared at the sight in front of her in awe before turning to Randy.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going in there." She said stubbornly.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I don't belong here. They're rich and I'm white trash." She answered, turning her back on the house.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are not white trash." Randy stated gruffly, frowning down at her.

"I look like white trash." The little girl persisted, tugging at her once while tee shirt and too short jeans.

"Where you live or how you look does not make you white trash. Monica was white trash because she used drugs and black mailed people. You just had the misfortune to live with her. Now are you ready?"

"No" she answered but offered no resistance as he lead her up the walkway.

Charlotte Cena opened the door and stared in askance at the couple standing on her doorstep. As she continued to stare at them through the storm door Ari tugged on Randy's hand.

"See, we look so bad she won't even talk to us." She said in a loud whisper.

Randy motioned for her to keep quiet. "Ma'am my name is Randy Orton and I am a friend of your son John. I am sorry about our appearance. We got into some trouble last night and haven't had a chance to clean up."

"What can I do for you?" She asked, making no move to invite them in.

"This is John's daughter Arianna. John asked me to bring her here until he can take care of her himself." Randy said slowly, concerned about the way she was acting toward them.

"What kind of trick is this? John does not have a daughter. What do you want from me?" She asked shrilly.

Randy stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right? You can't be serious."

"Actually I am afraid she is." Tony Cena said as he came up behind his wife. "I haven't got around to telling her the good news yet. Come in its chilly out this morning. It's only September and it feels like it could already snow."

Arianna and Randy looked at each other warily before stepping through the open door and passing the glaring older women.

"Why don't you two go into the kitchen? Beth, our housekeeper, will fix you something to eat while I let my wife know what's going on." He said indicating the way. As they walked down the hall they heard her comments.

"How could you let them in? They are filthy." She hissed.

"They'll wash." He said calmly before shutting the study door on their conversation.

Ten minutes later Tony Cena came into the kitchen. Beaming he sat down beside Ari and held out his hand. "Hello, I am your grandfather."

"Hi" She answered, leaning back from him.

"I am glad you are here. Don't mind your grandmother. She doesn't like surprises."

Randy smiled at the understatement of the comment. "I need to make a phone call. Would you mind if I used your phone?"

"Not at all. You can use the one in my study." Tony Cena relpied.

Smiling his thanks Randy walked to the study and picked up the phone. Taking a deep breath he dialed Paul's cell phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line barked.

"Paul? It's Randy?"

"Paul?" Randy asked when several minutes went by without a sound.

"Are you in the hospital?" The older man asked in a flat voice.

"No" Randy answered.

"Are you in jail?" Paul asked next.

"No." Randy responded.

Paul became silent once more. Randy could hear his angry breathing through the phone.

"Paul, Steph has to be going crazy. Why don't you catch a plane home now and Dave and I will follow later." Randy suggested.

"The next plane doesn't leave until two in the afternoon. That means I have four hours to tear into you ass." Paul threatened in a strangely calm voice.

"And Randy I mean that literally." He added before hanging up.

Frowning Randy walked back into the kitchen and approached Arianna.

"Hey little bit. I have to leave now." He said, nodding his thanks as John's father gave them some privacy.

"Do you have to?" She asked.

"Yea, but you know you can call me at any time okay?" He said, pulling her into a hug. "Now your father is counting on you. No running, he needs to know that you are safe."

* * *

Randy walked into Journey's apartment to find all four occupants sprawled out in front of the TV. He stood there silently waiting for them to acknowledge him and the yelling to begin. Two minutes went by without even a glance in his direction.

"Do you want me to stand here for the rest of the day as some sort of punishment?" Randy asked finally. "Otherwise I am going to grab a shower."

When no response was forthcoming Randy rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom to grab clean clothes from his bag. Watching him out of the corner of her eye Nikki shook her head and got up to follow him. Shutting the door quietly she stood there with her arms crossed.

"So are you going to be the first one to jump on me?" Randy asked without turning around.

"Are you not even sorry about what you did?" She asked amazed at his attitude.

Thinking about the nice warm shower Randy sighed and slumped into a chair to hear her out.

"You know Randy I was probably the one who was the most worried about you." She started angrily.

"I have spent time out on those streets doing research for my book. Plus I write murder mysteries. I have a very vivid imagination. All night I set out there playing scenes through my head." Nikki sneered at him. "And I bet you didn't think about us at all."

Before Randy could work out what had happened she held up her hand cutting him off. "Nothing you could say would make it better. And I don't think I am ready for this kind of relationship, especially not with someone who doesn't care enough about me to call me and let me know that he's still alive." Grabbing her overnight bag and her lab top she walked out of the room and the apartment, leaving Randy staring after her.

"Gee Randy how was your night. How did you get hurt? Have you had any sleep?" He muttered to himself. Angry now he stormed out of the room and planted him self in front of the couch.

"You know, I have had a pretty bad night. So if you are going to yell get it over with."

"I don't think you are in any position to make demands." Dave gritted out, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Why am I the one in trouble here? I am the one that was out all night searching the scum of the city." Randy cried.

"Randy do you have any idea how easily you could have been killed?" Dave asked frustrated.

"She's seven Dave. I'm sorry but her safety was a little more important to me." Randy spat out.

Dave growled as he pushed himself off the couch and grabbed his jacket, intent on leaving.

"Dave man, you can't just leave. We need to finish this." Randy said, moving to stop him.

Grabbing the younger man by the shirt Dave lifted him up and drove him into the wall. "Not until I have calmed down and not one minute before." Setting him carefully back on his feet Dave turned and walked out the door, taking care not to slam it.

Paul glanced up at the hurt lookon Randy's face and felt most of his anger drain away.

"Randy do you know why I am mad?"

"Because your wife gave you hell about not being home and now you're taking it out on me. I didn't ask you to stay." Randy said belligerently, flopping into the nearest chair.

"I know. I stayed because you are a part of my family and I was worried about you." Paul informed him quietly.

"No you were worried about Steph, the baby, about John being in jail, and about being responsible or his daughter being on the streets. I just happen to b the only one available." Randy said sullenly.

Paul closed his eyes in frustration. "Randy you know how you felt about Ari being out on the streets alone? Well that's how I felt about you being out there."

"I am not a kid."

"No, but once you care for someone you never stop worrying about them." Paul stated patiently.

Randy stared at the ceiling, not offering a comment.

"How hard would it have been for you to stop for a minute to call us and let us know that you were all right? That you were still alive." The older man question, shaking Randy's arm to get his attention.

"How was I supposed to call? I didn't have my cell phone on me and in case you didn't notice, there were no pay phones in the area." Randy yelled, angry that this was dragging on.

"Randy you're not listing." Paul said sighing.

"No you aren't getting it. I risked my life to save someone else's. Instead of being treated like a hero I'm getting yelled out. No one has asked how it went or what happened along the way." Randy dropped his head into his hands. "Instead my girlfriend leaves me and Dave's going to kill me."

"Randy you are tired and not thinking clearly. This is not getting us anywhere. Why don't you get your shower then get some sleep. The plane leaves at two." Paul advised, seeing that Randy was near his breaking point.

WhenRandy show noinclinationto move Journey walked over from where she had observed the argument.

"Come on, let me clean that cut on your forehead." She said taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"You know this seems like old times, wait that was only a month ago." She teased as she dabbed the cut with a wet washcloth.

"Journey" Randy started but was cut off when she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For saving her and for caring." Journey said softly as tears came to her eyes.

"How do you know I found her?."

"You wouldn't have come back until you did."


	17. Scared and confused

I want to thank Latisha, Phenoix,and Randy fan for their continued support. It means a lot to me to hear what you think. Happy reading.

* * *

"Randy" Paul said shaking the young man gently.

"Go away." Randy mumbled, burrowing into the covers.

"Randy wake up." Paul said louder.

"Unless you want to die go away." Called a strained voice.

"Randy, move now." Paul yelled suddenly, leaning down close to the sleeping man's ear. The loud noise caused Randy to sit straight up, fighting to untangle him self from the blankets covering him.

Turning his heard he glared at the older man. "What?" He snarled.

"Time to go. The plane leaves soon." Paul explained softly.

"What plane?" Randy mumbled.

Paul waited patiently. After a minute Randy's eyes opened wide and he began frantically pulling the blankets off. "The house show. Shit, what time is it?"

Paul waited until Randy was upright and fully dressed before he spoke up. "Relax I talked to Vince. You have tonight off. Dave's already left for the show tonight."

"If I have the night off why do I have to get up?" Randy asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because you are going home. I am not leaving you in Boston so you can get into more trouble." Paul explained crossing his arms.

"Give me a break." Randy muttered flopping into a chair and leaning his head back.

"Randy you are still grounded from your last escapade. We let you out but you messed up and now it's time to pay the price. Let's go home."

"So Dave already left?" Randy asked quietly, not looking up. "He didn't want to talk to me or anything?"

"Yes he did. However he was concerned enough about you to let you sleep." Paul informed him.

"As opposed to me who isn't concerned about anyone." Randy whispered.

"You were concerned about Arianna, you just didn't think about anyone else. That doesn't make you a bad person just an irresponsible one." Paul said having heard him.

Randy sat there silently, not looking up.

"Listen his plane lands five minutes before we land. You can call him as soon as we disembark."

Nodding Randy grabbed his bag and followed. Walking into the living room they stopped to say good bye.

"Sorry about trashing your apartment. Six people in a two bedroom, really not a good idea." Randy offered.

Journey waved the comment aside. "I enjoyed the company. I'm lonely down here by myself."

"Are you sure you can't come back with us?" He asked.

"I already had this discussion with Dave. How does that song go, Stand By Your Man? I'm not leaving him."

"I figured." Randy smiled. "Just be careful." He said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Randy" She called down the sidewalk. "Nikki called while you were sleeping. You might want to give her a call." She told him mischievously.

* * *

"Hey babe" John greeted his girlfriend.

Don't call me babe." She teased back. "Are you okay?"

"Fantastic. The police have the real killer in custody. Apparently he had a freezer full of body parts. Very cool." He said grinning widely.

"That's great." She said, squeezing his hands across the table. "But why are you still in here?" She asked confused.

"The judge hates me." John said simply, shrugging.

"Excuse me?" Journey asked, opening her eyes wide.

"He was a Juvie judge eight years ago when I got busted. He tried his best to get me for saturatory. Said he didn't like my kind."

"Your kind?" Journey asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"Rich kid playing at being bad." John answered sneering.

"But how can they keep you here? Isn't that against the law?"

"They're spouting some technicality about not being able to get the proper signature until the morning. Jameson is pissed off as hell. He's planning to go to the media." John said rubbing his hands together.

"That is so wrong." Journey said sitting there in disbelief.

"He's got the power. But hey it's only one more night." He said smiling bravely.

"Would you be able to stop by my parent's house and let my dad and Arianna know?" John asked after they had sat in easy silence for a couple minutes.

"Of course. I need to take Ari the clothes we bought." Journey smiled, thinking about the cute outfits.

"She must be scared to death, being alone with a bunch of strangers who are supposed to be her family." John said frowning.

"She's tuff and Nikki's there." Journey informed him.

"I figured she would be babying Randy." John asked.

"I think the depth of her feelings for him scared her. She took off." Journey explained.

"How deep are her feelings?" John asked suspiciously.

Journey smiled sweetly. "I think they make a cute couple."

"Yea" John said darkly, thinking about his youngest sister. "So is he still in one piece?"

"It was touch and go there for a minute. Dave slammed him into a wall." She told him, closing her eyes at the memory.

"How much trouble did he get into?" John asked.

"As far as I know, not really any. They calmed down pretty quick." Journey said shrugging.

"Times up." John said, noticing the guard motioning.

"Okay. I will see you in the morning. I love you." She said giving his hands a last squeeze.

"I love you too." John said softly as the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Thanks Paul." Randy said climbing out of the SUV. "Tell Steph I'm sorry and I hope she's feeling better."

Paul snorted. "She won't feel okay until the baby is born."

Smiling Randy walked into the house and headed for the phone.

"Randy?" Dave asked after picking up the phone to silence.

"Yea" Randy replied softly.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked when the young man did not respond further.

"Confused, scared."

"What are you scared about?" Dave asked concerned.

"You were so angry. And then you left. You are my family whether you like it or not. You can't just walk out of my life like that." Randy gritted out angrily.

"Randy I was not walking away from you. I was walking away from myself. I would have hurt you very badly if I had not taken a walk. But that's all it was. I came back. I checked on you, put ice on your wound." Dave tried to explain.

Dave could almost see Randy shrugging his shoulders on the other end of the phone line.

"So what are you confused about?" Dave asked when Randy did not speak up.

"I feel guilty about what I did but it's something I had to do. There is no way I could win." Randy admitted.

"I can fully understand why you did what you did. What made me so mad was how you did it." Dave told him.

"What could I have done different? There were no phones around and I couldn't stop for a second or I would lose her." Randy asked, pacing his living room in frustration.

"Randy what time did you actually get a hold of her this morning?" Dave asked calmly.

"I guess between seven thirty and eight. We sat down and talked for awhile and then we got to the jail at eight thirty." Randy explained. "Why?"

"You didn't call us until almost ten. Surely you had access to a phone during that time."

"I wasn't thinking." Randy admitted.

"That's your problem Randy. You never think about things before you do them. Don't you think it would have been easier or maybe gone faster if you had waited and all of us went out searching? Or maybe if we had asked John would have been able to give us some clues, some friends she might go to. Instead you reacted impulsively and took after her, leaving everyone else to worry, not only about her but about you too." Dave lectured.

"So how much trouble am I in?" Randy asked when Dave stopped to take a breath.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked quietly.

"Are you going to beat me?"

"I would like to. Randy you and Journey are like my kids. I do what I do because I care for you." Dave tried to explain.

"So I get off scot free?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Do you feel guilty about what you did?" Dave asked instead.

"Yea."

"Then you didn't get off. But you are grounded for an additional week." Dave said sternly.

"Of course." Randy answered smiling.

The two men where silent for a few minutes. "Randy you did a good thing. I'm proud of you."


	18. Meeting the parents

I am so sorry it has been a month since I last updated. There has been so much change and new responsibility in my life that the tension has affected my writing. I just can't seem to concentrate anymore. And when I do have a spare minute ( which is rare these days) I always feel like there is something I have left undone or need to be doing.

MYTH! I am so glad you are back. I have missed hearing from you. Your reviews are always so crazy and they make me laugh for hours. I was so sad when I didn't hear from you at the beginning but man did you make up for it. That many reviews in one day, I felt like a kid in candy store. You gave me the high I need to unlock the door in my head.

Latisha and Phoenix I humbly apologize. You two have been loyal the entire time and I hate that I left you hanging like that. But I am pleased to let you know that the last three chapters are outlined and partially completed.

Plus for having to wait so long I am going to give you a summery of the forth story of the series, Monsters in the dark.

Dave meets an interesting lady who has issues of her own. Paul and Steph have martial problems as she goes into labor and Halloween turns into a night of terror.

Happy reading.

* * *

Paul groaned in frustration as the line of stopped cars stretched out in front of him. Craning his neck he spotted the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. Muttering under his breath he picked up his cell phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" Asked a young female voice.

"Laney? What are you doing there?" Paul asked surprised having expected his wife's angry accusations.

"Why? Am I not allowed in your house any more?" The young girl asked sounding hurt.

"Of course you are. I just figured with everything that's been going on that you would stay at home." Paul answered.

"That's exactly why I am here." Laney told him, adding under her breath that she needed answers.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked warily.

"Just that I am tired of Daddy acting like an angry bear and taking it out on every one else." She told him, relating how he had acted after the news of John's arrest.

"So you just decided to leave?" Paul asked skeptically.

"Yea." She said innocently.

"Delaney, does you father even know where you are?" Paul demanded.

"Of course he knows. But you know I really shouldn't have told him considering he hasn't bothered to tell me anything. Not even one little thing about what's going on with John." She answered. "So how was Boston?" She asked after a brief pause.

"Don't go there Laney." Paul warned.

"What? I am just concerned about my friend. All I hear is what's on the news." She pouted.

"Fine but later please. I am just not up to dealing with it right now." He sighed feeling every muscle in his body protest the long night of waiting by the phone.

"Whatever" she muttered.

"Laney." Paul said sternly.

"Where are you? Weren't you supposed to be home by now?" She asked changing the subject.

"Don't I wish. I am stuck behind an accident. There's no telling how long I'll be here." He answered willing to let the matter drop.

"That sucks." The teenager commiserated.

"So where's Steph and how mad is she?"

"She's laying down intent on avoiding you when you get here. She's part of the reason I'm here. When I called yesterday she was really freaking about being alone. She's calmed down but she really doesn't like you right now." Delaney informed him.

"Great" Paul said sighing.

"If it's any help it's probably just pregnancy hormones."

"Yea but I've got two more months of dealing with these hormones." Paul told her groaning.

* * *

Journey pulled up in front of the Cena household and took a deep breath. "Come on girl you can do this. They're just the most important people in John's life."

Groaning she opened the door and stepped out, smoothing her skirt. Pulling the suitcase out of the back seat she started up the walkway. Once at the door she closed her eyes and pushed down on the doorbell. She opened them and smiled in relief as a familiar voice greeted her.

"Thank God it's you. I need all the morale support I can get."

"Yea, usually when a girl meets a guy's family the guy is the one doing the introducing." Nikki teased.

Journey frowned. "It's not his fault."

"Just joking, trying to lighten the mood." Nikki retorted as she led the other girl down the hall. "Okay, who first? The parentals or the daughter?"

"Ari. I want to give her the clothes we bought." The older girl answered holding up the suitcase.

"Thank goodness. Mother made her put on one of my old dresses. This impossibly frilly number. Totally hideous. Poor Ari is miserable." Nikki informed her.

Sending Journey a mischievous look she sailed into a pink and white bedroom, calling out as she entered. "Now where is my favorite niece?"

"Let's see dresser, desk, bed, porcelain doll in the chair by the window, mirror." Journey said pointing to each item as she called them out.

"Do you think she could have turned into the doll?" Nikki asked, getting into the game as she watched Ari struggle to keep a straight face.

"Hhmm, I don't know. Let me see." She said poking the little girl in various places, causing her to giggle.

"You know what used to be my favorite game with my dolls? Playing dress up." Nikki said coming over to the other side to the chair.

Grinning Journey opened the suitcase on the bed while Nikki picked up the 'doll' and carried her over.

"What do you think? Pretty or playful?" Journey asked holding up a skirt in one hand and jeans in the other.

"Jeans. I think she's had enough frill for today." Nikki said pulling the white ruffled dress over the child's head.

Ari allowed them to dress her as if she were a real doll, giggling the entire time. Once she was completely outfitted down to her new purple tennis shoes Nikki attempted to hold her new 'doll' causing the three to fall on the bed in a fit of laughter.

Calming down Ari turned to observe the lady who had brought her the new clothes. Journey wiped the laughter tears from her eyes and noticed the little girl staring intently at her. Smiling she held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Journey."

"I know. My dad has told me a lot about you. And Randy and I talked about you this morning." Arianna informed her.

Journey saw the grin slip off Nikki's face at the mention of Randy. Turning back to Ari she held her arms out wide. "Do I measure up?"

"As a potential step mom I don't know. That's going to take a lot of thought." The little girl replied seriously.

"That's understandable. But how about as a friend for right now?" Journey asked.

"I think I can manage that." Ari said thoughtfully, causing the other two to smile.

"I am honored." Journey said giving the young girl a hug.

"Well if you two are done with the formalities I need to take Journey to meet my parents." Nikki informed them.

Journey winced at the reminder, causing Ari to pat her hand and whisper good luck.

Reaching the doorway Journey turned back. "Oh Ari, I have a message from your father. He's coming home tomorrow." Grinning at the look on her face she hurried to catch up with Nikki.

"So" she started as they walked down the hall. "I take it you haven't heard from Randy yet?"

Nikki shrugged. "I don't blame him if he never wants to talk to me again."

"He has no idea why you want to talk to him. He might be scared you are going to yell at him again." Journey pointed out.

"So what are you saying?"

"That you need to make the first move by calling him back." Journey informed her.

Instead of answering Nikki walked into a sunlight family room where her mother was settled with her design books. "Mother I want you to meet a friend of mine and John's girlfriend, Journey Dawson. Journey this is my mother Charlotte Cena."

"I am so glad to finally meet you." Journey said smiling bravely.

"Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" The older women asked pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Well, if you two would excuse me I need to make a very important phone call." Nikki said, ignoring Journey's panicked look and backing out of the room. Hurrying up to her room she picked up her phone and punched in Randy's cell phone number.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Randy hi, I hope I didn't wake you." She asked softly.

"No its okay." He answered.

"How are you feeling? How is your head?"

"Now you ask." He muttered, rubbing the abrasion on his head.

"What?" She asked not able to make out what he had said.

"Nothing its fine. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for yelling at you this morning and taking my frustrations out on you." Nikki said, wanting him to know how sorry she was.

"Well I am sorry for putting you through that and making you worry so much." Randy replied.

"It's just that I have been through so much with Monica and Ari and with John in jail and this to happen. It's just been too much. Add you to the mix and I went a little crazy." Nikki said frustrated because it wasn't coming out right.

"So does that man you don't want to see me anymore. Where you serious about what you said to me earlier?" Randy asked, trying to follow.

"No I wasn't serious. When I found out you had saved Ari and when she told me everything you had gone through I felt horrible." She responded.

"So everything's good between us?" Randy asked hesitantly.

"Sort of. I think I am going to stay up here. We have been moving too fast, and we hardly know each other. So let's talk on the phone, date, and when the time is right move forward." She suggested.

"That sounds good. I am glad you are not mad at me anymore." He said smiling.

"Well I am glad you are still talking to me. But I better get off here. I left Journey with my mother." Nikki told him.

"Ouch. Can I call you tonight?" He asked eagerly.

"I would like that." Hanging up the phone Nikki went in search of her friend, having found the sun room empty. Walking into the kitchen she found her mother talking to the housekeeper.

"Where's Journey?"

"I escorted her out the door." Charlotte replied not turning to face her daughter.

Dreading the outcome Nikki raced out the door to find Journey leaning against the side of the car lost in deep thought.

"What happened? What did she say to you?"

"Oh nothing much. She pointed out my multiple deficiencies ending with how I was not good enough for her son." Journey replied dully.

"Deficiencies?" Nikki asked confused.

"Oh you know, how I have nothing to offer in a marriage, how I have no college degree, live in the bad part of town, survive paycheck to paycheck from a dead end job. Basically I am the lowest rung of society. And she's right." Journey finished sadly before climbing in the car and driving off.

* * *

John fed quarters into the pay phone and punched in a series of numbers.

"Listen I just wanted to let you know that I am getting out in the morning. Your men did a good job." He said after greetings had been exchanged.

He listened as the man on the other line said a few curt words. "I know. I'm sorry that I got so mad Tues night. You were just looking out for me. I just don't like the method you choose."

"Yea I guess I did need their services after all." John replied after a few more choice words were growled.

"So I am assuming that there is going to be a command performance soon." John stated when then was nothing but silence on the line.

"The custody hearing is Tuesday." He answered in response to the man's question.

"Wednesday afternoon. I will be there." Hanging up the phone he closed his eyes dreading the thought of having to pay his debts.


	19. Chapter 19

Abuse can come in many different forms. Emotional abuse can be when someone you love belittles you and holds you back from doing something you love, such as writing.

Don't let yourself be a victim like I did.

* * *

Rolling over in bed Journey looked at the clock for the hundredth time that night. Groaning as she saw that it was still only 1 am, she climbed out from under the multitude of covers and wondered into the tiny kitchen/living room that made up most of her small apartment. Looking around at her shabby carpet and secondhand furnishing she felt the gloom pushing down on her. Shaking her head she made a cup of coffee and walked the three steps it took to cross the room. Waiting for her dinosaur of a computer to start up she stared off into the darkness thinking.

John's mother had been right when she had said her life was worth nothing. She did not have one thing to show for her twenty one years on this earth other than yard sale picks and old scars. Before when it had just been John it hadn't been that important. She still had time to make her mark, to become someone he could admire.

But now he had Ari and by association she was partly responsible for the upbringing of a seven year old little girl. What kind of role model was she? How was she supposed to encourage the girl to study hard and get good grades when she had hardly finished high school herself?

Sighing Journey dropped her head on the desk, banging her forehead on the key board.

"This is impossible. How am I supposed to make a life with John and his daughter when I can not even make a life for myself?"

Startled out of her dark thoughts by the welcome message on her computer she turned and opened her email. The first message, from an old high school friend, lifted her spirits and stirred the first seeds of a plan. Opening the second message she stared in wonder at the advertisement for online college degrees.

"This cannot be a coincidence." She muttered before her eyes lit up with excitement. Grabbing a pen and paper she began scribbling everything she would need to do to put her plan in action.

7 AM

Paul walked out of his home gym to find Delaney waiting on him. Screwing the cap back on his bottle of water he glanced at her warily.

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think I did something?" She asked, looking up at him innocently.

"Hmm, let me see. You are a teenage girl and you're out of bed before noon." Paul said sarcastically as he led the way into the kitchen.

"Maybe I couldn't sleep." The young girl defended herself.

"Unhuh, so what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well duh, I am waiting for you to tell me about John. I 'm tired of being left in the dark." She demanded.

"Yes your highness. What can I do for you?" Paul asked as he leaned on the counter.

"What in the world is going on? Is he ok? Is he going to be tried for murder?" She asked quickly.

"I thought your dad didn't want you to have anything to do with him anymore?" The older man asked.

"That is like totally unfair. He can't just make decisions like that. John's my friend and I'm very worried about him." The teenager exclaimed.

"Well don't worry so much. He has al lot of people supporting him. He's doing great and he knows that you care." Paul said gently.

"But what can we do to get him out of jail? We can't just leave him there."

"We don't need to do anything. John should be walking out the door in about two hours." The older man explained.

"What?" Laney shouted jumping off the stool she had been sitting on. "You knew this yesterday and you are just now telling me?"

"Don't you think if I had had this information yesterday that I would have been in a much better mood when I got home?"

"But then how did you know?" She asked confused.

"Because unlike ninety percent of teenagers in the world today I watch the news." He said pulling on her ponytail.

"Ha ha. What did it say?" She asked eagerly.

"Exactly what I said. John Cena had been wrongly accused and was being released this morning." Paul informed her.

"So it's all over right? Everything's done?" Laney asked hopefully.

"There are still some loose ends to tie up." Paul hedged.

"Such as?" The young girl asked suspiciously.

"If John wants you to know he will have to be the one to tell you." Paul said straightening up and tweaking her nose. "Now do you want some breakfast?"

"Ewww no. It is way too early to eat." She pretended to make gagging noises.

"Of course," Paul answered grinning. "So how long do you plan on staying?"

"Ready to get rid of me already?" Laney asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, in fact I never want you to leave. Steph is so much calmer with you around. I'm not getting yelled at every five minutes."

Laughing she replied. "I can stay for awhile. Or at least until she starts in yelling at me."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Paul stated sweeping her up into a bear hug and squeezing the life out of her.

"Well right now I am going to bed. It's like still the middle of the night."

8 Am

Journey took a deep breath and punched in the number to Dave's cell phone.

"Dave, hi." She said when he answered. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No , not at all. Is something wrong? You sound kind of funny." The big man asked.

"Not really. I've just been up all night worrying about some stuff." She hedged.

"Anything I can help you with?" Dave asked concerned.

"Actually there might be. I just really hate having to ask you this." She said quietly.

"Journey you know I'm here for you whatever you need." Dave stated firmly.

"I know, I just feel like a screw up having to ask you for something all the time."

"That's what I'm here for brat. You 're not a screw up. You have had a bad couple of years, which has not been your fault. Your family, me included, is here to help you through the rough times." Dave growled. "What do you need?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Some money I guess. With everything that's been going on I got a little behind on my bills. The cost of moving and getting set up took all my savings. I …" She trailed off.

"Journey I don't need explanations. Anytime you need money all you have to do is ask." He instructed her.

"Thanks Dave." She said, sounding more sad than relieved.

"Do you want me to send it to you, wire it, or do you want me to come up after Raw on Monday?" He asked.

"Umm, no. You're going to be in New Jersey tonight right?" Getting his affirmative she continued. "How about I meet you there, watch the show."

"Sure, but John's getting out today isn't he? Don't you want to be there for him?" The big man asked confused.

"He needs to be with Ari today. I would just be in the way. This way makes it easier for everyone." She explained softly.

"Did he say something to hurt you?" Dave asked, sitting up form the chair he had been lounging in.

"No Dave. I just want to give him some space. Ari is more important at the moment." She told him, her features lightening for a moment at the thought of his protectiveness.

"If you're sure, I'll see you tonight. Drive safe okay."

After hanging up the phone Journey laid her head on the table feeling miserable about what she had just done. After a couple of minutes she pushed aside those feelings for later. Getting up from the table she took a deep breath and picked up the phone for her second call of the day.

"Mr. Cena, hi, I know we haven't met yet but my name is Journey Dawson. I 'm John's girlfriend. I just wanted to call and make sure you would be able to pick up John this morning."

"Well, yes. That will not be a problem. But I know John is going to be expecting you. What do I tell him when I show up instead?" The older man asked.

"Just tell him I had some things that needed to be worked out." Journey said sadly. She replaced the phone back on its hook, not wanting to hear what else the elder Cena had to say.


	20. Jail break

Hey, told you I was back. Two updates in two days. What is the world coming too. I just want to express my appreciation for those loyal people who have stuck by me and waited me out. Phenoix you rock. And the story is finished. There are you more chapters after this which will be uploaded this week. Happy reading.

* * *

"Well Mr. Cena, it has been a pleasure to have represented you." Donald Jameson said, shaking the other man's hand,

"Likewise. I appreciate the job you did." John said sincerely. Leaving the lawyer to face the media circus he had created John threaded his way through various hallways, reaching the side door he wanted. He glanced around in surprise as he noticed his father parked in front of the door.

"Wow, I figured I would have to walk around the building to find you. What made you park here?" He asked.

"John, whether you like it or not I do know some of your habits." Tony Cena answered sarcastically, pulling his son in for a hug.

"Yea, yea. So did you call Journey and ask her to stay at home or is she around here too?" John asked, looking around eagerly.

"Actually, she called me and asked if I could come. Said she had some things to work out." The older man repeated what he had been told.

John frowned. "Really? That doesn't sound like her." He said, trying not to be worried.

"Do you want to go see her?" His father asked as they climbed into the car.

"Nah. I need to see Ari. I'll catch up with her later I guess." John said, sighing in disappointment.

"You really like her don't you?" The older man asked as they stopped for a red light.

"Yea I really do." He answered softly. Smiling he turned to look at his father. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Well now son I want you to make sure you are dong it because it makes you happy, not because Ari needs a mother."

"I'm not. In fact I am probably going to wait a while and let them get used to each other. But she is going to make a great mother." John stated confidently.

"Well I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet, but I should warn you that your mother did talk to her yesterday…alone." Tony warned his son.

"What did she say to her?" John asked alarmed.

"Well that I don't know, but Nikki isn't talking to your mother at the moment."

"Great, just great." He said, closing his eyes in anger.

"So what are you planning on doing next?" Tony Cena asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"A lot of that depends on Ari I guess." John said, lost in thought. "I do have to head to Texas for a few days after the custody hearing. I messed things up pretty badly there."

"I took Monday and Tuesday off from work. The hearing is Tuesday but I was thinking maybe we could take your daughter to the zoo Monday." The older man suggested.

John turned to his father. "Does Ari even like animals? I hardly know anything about her." He said frowning.

"So we'll ask her. If she doesn't we'll find something else to do." He said shrugging. "And John, don't worry. You'll have the rest of your life to find out more information than you could possibly want to hear." He added as he pulled up in the driveway of his house.

"Now see, you already have the hard part out of the way. She already likes you." Tony Cena said, pointing to the small figure sitting on the porch steps.

"Yea." John muttered, his eyes shining as his heart filled with love. Climbing out of the car he opened his arms then pulled them tight around the little girl as she jumped into them.

Wrinkling her nose Ari leaned back in his arms. "You smell."

Laughing John set her back on her feet. "Well, if I smell that bad I can go back." He teased.

"NO NO NO" She shouted, playfully grabbing onto his leg.

"Or maybe I could just go and take a shower." John said making a big show of not being able to lift his leg.

"Probably a good idea, and a word of advice. I would try to get upstairs without your mother noticing you. You know how she can be." The elder Cena instructed as he came up behind them.

"I could always climb up the tree and into the window."

"There is no need for breaking your neck. She's not here. She had a very important appointment and she will see you at dinner. Be sure to dress appropriately." Nikki intoned in a false high voice. Grinning she added. "Good to see you without bars bro."

"Ha, ha. Your aunt thinks she's so funny." He said to Arianna. "Now I am going to shower. Your job soldier is to convince Miss smarty pants up there to cook me something really good to eat."

"Yes sir." The little girl saluted before running up the steps and dragging the older girl towards the kitchen.

One half hour later John stepped out of the steaming bathroom into his old bedroom. Dragging on a pair of jeans he dialed the number he wanted into the phone. Putting the receiver to his ear he listened to the rings until a voice on the other line answered.

"Laney? Whatcha doing there?" He asked in surprise.

"I came up to help out with Steph. Plus my dad was being just impossible. Are you out of jail?" She asked.

"Yea, what's up with you and your old man?"

"He was being totally hard headed. He wouldn't help you at all and he wouldn't even talk about you." She whined.

John winced. "Actually that's my fault. Your dad and I got into a big fight and I kind of told him I didn't want anything ever to do with him again and that I wanted him out of my life." He explained.

"Why did you do that?" She asked shocked.

"Because he was getting into my business." John snapped. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I am not a child that he needs to watch over every second."

"Did you really mean it?" Laney asked subdued.

"No, course not. And I plan on telling him so. But Laney you have to know how much that hurt him. Kind of explains the way he's acting." John reasoned.

"That makes a little more sense. But I can't believe he would just abandon you like that." Laney responded angrily.

"You didn't hear everything I said to him. Just call him tonight and talk to him okay?" He requested.

"Sure whatever." She said. "Hey is there anything else I need to know about? Paul's acting like there is but he says you need to tell me. So give." She demanded.

"I would prefer to tell you in person. But don't worry its nothing bad." John assured her.

"No I am not waiting any longer. Tell me now."

"You are spoiled aren't you?" John asked laughing.

"Johnnnnn." She whined.

"Fine, I have a daughter and she's going to be living with me from now on." He answered.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes before John spoke up. "Laney?" He asked.

"How old is she?" She finally asked, her voice strained.

"She's seven and her name is Arianna." John replied.

"That's nice." She answered stiffly. "Do you want to talk to Paul?" She asked before throwing the phone to the startled man.

"Hello?" The big man asked speaking into the phone.

"I don't think she took the news too good." John said groaning.

"Did you really expect her to?" Paul asked. "We have all spoiled her and now she sees your daughter as competition. There is going to be a period of adjustment."

"Yea, well the reason I called in the first place was to let you know that I'm out and everything is going good."

"The hearing is Tuesday?" Paul asked.

"Yea but I am not expecting any complications." John answered crossing his fingers.

"You find out different don't hesitate to call me." Paul instructed.

"Yes sir."

"Smart ass."

After exchanging a few more comments the two men said good bye. Punching in the next set of numbers John looked up and spotted his daughter's big eyes peaking around the door. Seeing that he had spotted her she popped through the doorway announcing that brunch would be ready soon.

"Brunch?" John asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

The little girl shrugged. "Nikki said it was too early for lunch but too late for breakfast. So we're having brunch."

"We're eating fancy." John said causing her to laugh.

Putting a hand over her mouth he hit the dial button on his phone.

"Randy I think you brought me the wrong kid. This one's not mine." He said into the phone as she struggled to hold her laughter in.

"John, what'd you do, break out of jail?" Randy asked surprised.

"Do you never watch the news?" John asked rolling his eyes.

"Dude its 1030. Just be glad I was awake."

"Yea, well long story short they caught the real bad guy and released me, even though they didn't want too."

"Cool man. So every thing's back to normal?" Randy asked

"As normal as it can be with a wiggling monkey in my arms." John replied lifting his daughter over his head.

"Hey I heard Journey's coming to the show tonight. You two have a fight?" Randy asked turning serious.

"No, I haven't even seen her today." John replied quietly.

"I'm guessing I surprised you with that bit of news." Randy said.

John was quiet for a couple minutes. "Randy corner her and find out what's going on for me."


	21. Goodbye Letters

Saturday afternoon

Paul went looking for Laney, finally finding her in the downstairs den watching TV.

"You've been awful quiet today." He observed, sitting down next to her.

There was no response from the lounging figure.

"I know John told you his big news." Paul prompted.

Other than a tightening of her lips the girl showed no signs of life.

"Want to tell my why you're so mad?" He tried again.

The volume on the TV rose in response. Frowning Paul grabbed the remote and turned off the machine.

"Are you going to talk to me or am I going to have to get mean?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" She snapped.

"Okay, mean it is." He shrugged. Reaching out he flipped her on her back and pulled her hands over her head. Raising his eyebrows he waited.

Turning her face away she remained stubbornly silent.

Placing both slender wrists in one large hand he lowered his other arm until his fingers brushed her ribcage. Again he waited.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." She taunted, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Shaking his head he unleashed his attack. Soon she was pleading for him to stop as tears came to her eyes.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked again.

"Yes, yes. I'll do anything." She promised.

Helping her to sit up he waited until she had caught her breath before asking again.

"Why are you so mad?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. At his look she rushed to clarify. "I really don't know. Ever since John told me he has a daughter I fell like everything's changed. Nothing is going to be the same anymore."

"Thing's aren't going to change that much. We're all still going to be here. There will just be one more." Paul consoled.

"Yea one more that everyone is going to be paying attention to." She grumbled, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Doesn't mean that we are going to ignore you, or forget about you. What are you going to do when the baby gets here? Same deal, one more person getting attention."

"That's different. With the baby I will be able to baby sit and take care of him and stuff." She informed him.

"Well just think of all the things you are going to get to do as a big sister to another girl." Paul told her.

"Like what?" She asked skeptically.

"Take her shopping; show her how to put on makeup. You know she's going to be envious of you because you're so much older." He speculated.

"That's true." She said thoughtfully.

"So are we all done here or do I need to bring back the tickle monster?" He said, flexing his fingers.

"Go away." She said laughing. "I want to finish my movie."

* * *

New Jersey house show

"Hey Jericho, what's up?" Journey asked, walking past the blond rock star.

"Nothing much. What are you doing wandering around?" He asked looking up.

"I need to talk to Dave and I'm kind of avoiding him." Journey confessed.

"Unhuh, are you in trouble? Cause you know if the yelling is going to get very loud I need to find my earplugs." He teased.

Ha, you're half deaf anyway from all that rock music. And no, he isn't going to yell. At least I don't think so." She replied frowning.

Narrowing her eyes she looked down at the paper on the table in front of him. "So what are you working on?" She asked curious.

"Just trying to do Fozzy's finances. God I hate numbers." Chris groaned, rubbing his eyes."

"Yea, well I happen to love them." Reaching over she pulled the paper toward her. Making some quick calculations in her head she wrote down a number and pushed the papers back to the stunned man.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I'm good with numbers." She replied shrugging.

"Why aren't you an account or something?" He asked in delight as he realized she had cut out at least two hours of work.

"Give me a couple of years and I might be." She said smiling as he took off down the hall.

Knowing that Dave's locker room was at the end of the hall she slowed her pace and began looking for someone else to talk to. Anything to avoid facing Dave.

"Glen" she yelled seeing the big red machine walking towards her.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously, coming to a halt beside her.

"I just haven't been around lately and I missed everybody. That's all." She said brightly.

"Dave's in the meeting room going over his script for the night." The big man informed her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That obvious huh?" She asked sighing as she plopped down on a pile of crates.

"Whatever it is you have to tell him, it must be pretty big. I haven't seen you this nervous in a long time." Glen said, kneeling down so that he was eye level with her.

She shrugged, keeping her eyes angled away from him.

"Want a sounding board to practice on?" He asked gently.

"Not really, but I guess it would be a good idea." She said.

He waited patiently while she seemed to gather her thoughts.

"I'm leaving. I'm going away and starting college. I want to do something with numbers or math." She finally spoke up.

"That doesn't seem too bad. Why would he get mad about that?" Glen asked confused.

"Well see I feel like I have to do this by myself. I can't depend on people supporting me for the rest of my life." Journey told him, getting worked up over her cause.

"What do you mean by yourself?" The big man asked suspiciously.

"Meaning I don't even want anyone to know where I am until I get on my feel, get settled." The girl muttered, ducking her head.

"What is the point in that?" Glen asked in a quiet voice.

"If I let everyone know where I am going then they will insist on helping me. Stopping by or bringing me things I might need. Essentially I would still be relaying on everybody to support me." Journey tried to explain.

"But you are planning on taking the courses yourself, doing the work yourself, while working to support yourself right?"

"Yea" She answered sullenly.

"Then why do you have to cut yourself off from everybody? Why do you have to worry the people who care the most about you?" He demanded.

"It just seems the best way." She muttered.

"Yea, for you. But it isn't going to affect just you." He pointed out.

Journey looked to the ground, ashamed of what he was making her feel.

Glen cupped her chin in his big hand and lifter her head to meet his eyes.

"This whole thing is about growing up and becoming someone. So don't run away. Everybody needs some support in their life." He said giving her a meaningful look.

Releasing her chin he stepped back, sighing in disappointment when she dropped her head back down and pulled her knees to her chest. Rubbing a hand down her hair he offered assurances before striding down the hall.

Journey waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before raising her head.

"He just doesn't understand that's all" She tried to convince herself as she wiped away a couple of stray tears. Unsure of what to do next she remained curled on the stack of crates, lost in thought.

"Journey, when did you get here?" Shelton asked walking up to the forlorn figure.

Giving the athletic man a watery smile she shrugged. "Not too long ago." She answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No, but that's nothing new." She said, giving a small laugh.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked pulling her up to said beside him.

Shaking her head she leaned into his brotherly hug.

"Then you might want to get out of sight. Randy wasn't too far behind me." Shelton informed her.

Giving him a smile of thanks Journey began walking down the hallway.

Unable to get Glen's words out of her mind and knowing that Dave would say the same things, only in a louder voice the young woman stopped outside his locker room door.

"If I talk to him, see the disappointment on his face, I won't be able to stay firm. I'll give in to them and then I'll be right back where I started." She muttered, coming to a decision. Taking out a pen and paper she scribbled a note. Taking a deep breath she placed the piece of paper where he was sure to find it and ran from the room.

"Randy" Journey squealed as he stopped her from rushing past by grabbing her arm. "You scared me."

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked as he observed her glancing nervously up and down the hall. "Are you hiding?"

"What? No, who would I be hiding from?" She asked, giving him a fake laugh.

"Hmm, I have a couple ideas. So how come you're not home with John? What happened to all that stand by you man stuff?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I just felt that the best way to support him was to give him time alone with Ari." She defended herself.

"So why didn't you at least call him and let him know how supporting you're being." He countered.

"What business is it of yours?" She snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm worried. You are not acting at all like the girl I grew up with. You took off at a time you should have been celebrating with the man you love, you're being secretive and now you're being just plain mean. Who are you and what did you do with my friend?"

"Listen I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." She offered, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "And I'm running late. I'll catch up with you later and explain everything okay?" She said before taking off down the hallway.

"Somehow I doubt that." He muttered as he watched her run away. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was taking place.

* * *

_Dave, I thought I had this all planned out. I was going to see you tonight, get the money from you and leave, disappearing from your life for the next two to three months. I know how much you would have worried. And yet despite that I felt it was what I needed to do. Now I just don't know._

_Over the last couple of months I have begun to feel restless, unsettled. I feel like I have been floating through life the last couple of years letting you and everyone else live my life for me. There was no sense of purpose or direction. Recently it was pointed out to me that my life is meaningless and I am worthless. While I know this was said out of spite it verbalized what I have been feeling._

_Initially when I made my decisions, which I admit where very spur of the moment and not well thought out, I felt like I had to do this on my own. That if I accepted support from anybody that it would mean I failed. That it would show me that I could not exist with out anybody._

_However, someone very smart showed me that nobody could exist without any body. That emotional support does not mean that you are going to be taking my exams for me. Most likely I would succeed that much more with you standing behind me._

_And yet there is still that part of me that replays all the situations where I have had to be rescued because I had screwed up my life once again. I need to prove to myself that I can do this. And I need to do it without the safety net, meaning you. And the only way I know to do that is to leave and not let you know where I am going._

_Please don't worry. I am gong to be safe. I will be among friendly faces. And if at anytime I get in over my head or get into trouble I will call for help. I know that you will be there no matter how much I screw up._

_I am so sorry._

_Your daughter_

_Journey_

After reading the note a second time Dave balled up the paper and threw it across the room. Jerking the door off its hinges he slammed into the hallway. Striding angrily up one corridor and down another he yelled questions to everybody he saw.

Spotting Randy up ahead he increased his speed. The young man pointed to an outside door before his friend could start yelling.

"She's got a two minute head start."

* * *

Boston

John waited until his daughter had gone to bed, relishing the feeling of being able to tuck her in. Once the bedtime ritual was finished he tracked down his sister, finding her in her bedroom.

"What did she say to Journey?" He demanded.

Nikki shook her head and pulled out an envelope. "I'm sorry John." She said pushing him out and closing the door.

John looked at the letter in trepidation. Deciding he wanted to be alone when he read it he headed for his childhood tree house.

Once safely up the ladder he broke the seal and pulled out a page of pale pink writing paper. Turing on his flashlight he spotted Journey's very small, very neat writing and smiled sadly.

_Dear John, _

_How I hate not being there for you today. Not being able to celebrate, not being able to share the relief of you being free. You must be hurt that I wasn't there and very confused right now._

_Someone would have told you that your mother said some very unkind things to me. And while I felt the blow of them I realize she would have said them to just about any body dating one of her sons. She doesn't scare me._

_I have loved being with you. You make me very happy and I hope that I did the same to you. But the happier you make me the more I realized how unhappy I was with myself. And I truly believe that eventually I would have made us both unhappy._

_Since my parents died I have been going through the motions, letting other people direct the course of my life. I have been like a leech, attaching myself to a group of strong people who have taken care of me._

_I know that I am taking the coward's way out by writing you this letter but I am not strong enough to tell you to your face that I am leaving. I won't be coming back until I have made something of myself. Until I am worthy of having someone look up to me._

_In no way am I saying Ari is the cause of my decisions. However without her I would not have been forced to look at myself so critically. And eventually I would have come to hate myself._

_I know this is hard to understand. Please just know that this is something I have to do for myself. I don't know when I will be back and I don't want you to put your life on hold. I will always love you. But if you find some one that makes you happy then I want you to embrace her with all you got. I want you to be happy._

"I am happy." John whispered in the dark, wiping at the tear that slid down his face.


	22. Facing the truth

For all of Ghost's loyal friends this is the end of this story but look for the family to continue to get into trouble in Monsters, coming soon. I want to thank everyone would stood by me through everything. I hope you enjoyed the story.

* * *

Dave walked back into the arena, his temper boiling. He had made it outside in time to see Journey's rattletrap of a car drive off, the back piled with her belongings. He wanted more than anything to go after her, to chase her down and shake some sense into her.

"What'd she do?" Randy asked, appearing suddenly beside the big man.

"Not now Randy." Dave snapped, stalking down the hall.

"Where did she go?" Randy asked anyway, wisely stepping out of the other man's reach.

"She ran away." Dave growled, swinging around to face the younger man, his temper spiking.

"Why? And where would she go?" Randy asked shocked.

"I don't know." The older man answered as worry crashed over him. "I need to go after her."

"Uh Dave , Vince would kill you if you left now." Randy warned.

"Damn it Randy some things are more important." Dave roared.

"Get a grip man. I know that. But you don't know where the hell she's going. So what's the fucking point?" The younger man reasoned.

"So what? We're just supposed to sit on our thumbs and do nothing?" Dave asked, his shoulders slumped.

Randy shrugged, unsure what else to say.

"The show must go on." Dave muttered walking into his locker room to change into his ring attire.

"And Randy," He said, poking his head through the door. "Watch the mouth."

Three hours later Dave got off the elevator on the third floor of his hotel and trudged down the hall, so worn out with worry that he hardly noticed where he was going. His head snapped up in surprise as he caught sight of her huddled in front of his door.

Seeing him Journey gave a watery smile. "I couldn't to it." She explained as her tears started to fall.

Not trusting himself enough to speak Dave sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I though it would be better if I left and did it on my own." She started, her voice muffled as she burrowed into his chest.

"Not one of your brightest ideas." Dave said quietly, not wanting to upset her further.

"But you know what the funny thing is. I don't want to leave everyone. I don't want to be lonely." She sobbed.

"There's no reason you should have to be." He answered, rubbing her back consoling.

"But I made such a mess of my life. So many mistakes. I just wanted to prove that I could do something by myself."

"Honey, mistakes are normal. It's part of growing up." Dave pointed out.

"Then I realized that if I left it would be my biggest mistake yet." She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"And one I would never have forgiven you for." Dave warned, giving her a little squeeze.

"I can still go to college. But I don't have to sacrifice my family to do it." She announced.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." Dave said pulling her to her feet.

Opening the door he pushed her into the room, following her inside.

"Now that you have made your decisions I have a few things to say. Sit down." He started using his meanest voice.

Journey hurried to obey, knowing that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Do you have any idea what I have gone through in the last three hours?" He asked her, his voice low and dangerous. "Do you know how much I worried?"

"I have a pretty good idea." She answered quietly, shrinking down in the chair when he burned her with a look.

"Then why the hell did you do it? Was this some little test to see how much I love you? Cause if that's the case I'll start proving it right now." He growled leaning down over her.

Journey's eyes popped open in panic. "Dave I swear that's not what I was doing. I was so confused but I couldn't leave you. That's why I came back."

"The fact that you came back on your own is the only reason you are not over my knee at the moment. If you had made me chase you down you would not have sat for a month." The big man promised.

Journey wisely kept her mouth shut, ashamed that she had caused the big man to hurt.

"Did you not think I would come after you? And I would have found you, even if I had to hire investigators, I would have found you."

"I know." She answered quietly getting up and putting her arms around him.

Dave sighed as some of his anger blew itself out. "Journey, I want you to listen to me. We are a family. You don't just blow your family off because you're feeling sorry for yourself. You don't run away if they make you mad. Family sticks together." He said, giving her small frame a tight squeeze.

"I promise I'll never do anything like this again."

"I know you won't." Dave said, landing a hard smack to her backside.

"Now why don't you get some rest?" Giving her a little push towards the bed he turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, rubbing the sting out of her bottom.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Wednesday morning

"Why are we going to Texas?" Ari asked as she peered out the window of the plane.

"Well your daddy is in big trouble." John answered grimacing.

"Again?" The little girl asked laughing. "What'd you do this time?"

"Mind your own business." John informed her, annoyed that she had laughed at him.

Ari flung herself back in her chair and pretended to pout.

John sighed at her theatrics. "I kept a secret." He informed her.

"But secrets aren't bad. I have lots of them." She answered.

"Well some secrets are fun, like what's in the presents at Christmas time. But there are some secrets, really big secrets that hurt people." John explained.

"How?" Ari asked worried.

"Well I kept it a secret about being used by Monica and having such a beautiful daughter as you." He said tweaking her nose.

"Why would you keep me a secret?" She asked pretending to be hurt.

"Well I didn't want to admit that I had messed up, that I couldn't handle everything. If I had told them about you I would have had to tell them everything." John explained. He grinned when Ari looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Never mind. Just know that some secrets can be bad stuff." John advised.

"But how did you get into trouble?" She asked anyway.

"Well when you keep really big secrets people worry about you. They know something is wrong. So they try to find out for themselves. It would be like if I thought you where hiding something so I searched your room and started spying on you." John said, struggling to explain it in a seven year olds language.

"Did they do that to you?" She asked her eyes round.

"Yea and then I got really man and said a lot of things I shouldn't have. I really messed up."

"Can I help you fix it?" She asked.

John gave her an assessing look. "You just might."

Half an hour later John woke up from dozing. He looked over to see what had disturbed him. Ari was tugging at her skirt as she squirmed in the uncomfortable seat.

"I don't see why I have to wear a stupid dress anyway." She grumbled, noticing her father watching her.

"Because if we make a really good impression it might get me some points. Besides I think it makes you look pretty." He answered grinning.

"I look like a dork."

"You would have been a dork if you had worn one of those ruffled things your grandmother wanted you to wear. I managed to save you." He informed her.

"I still don't have to like it." She pouted.

Uhhuh , just like I didn't like you taking off Thursday on my friends."

"Here we go." Rolling her eyes the little girl folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I was worried out of my mind. I was locked behind bars and unable to help you. Do you know how helpless I felt?" He demanded.

"I wasn't in any danger. Everybody there knows me." She protested.

"It was the middle of the night. Monsters come out in the dark. You could have been dragged into an alley and killed before anyone knew." John yelled, startling several passengers.

"That would have been better than going to child services." She frowned up at him. "Foster homes are a lot worse than being dead. I ain't going back."

"Am not going back." He automatically corrected. "When were you in a children's' home?"

"After mommy died. When they were looking for my family." She said softly turning to look out the window.

"Not a good experience?" John asked gently. Ari just shrugged.

John laid his hand on his daughter's hair in comfort. "You know if I ever have to chase you down I won't be as nice as Randy was."

She started giggling. "He was too messed up to yell." Seeing his look she sobered up. "I don't have a reason to run away anymore. I have family now."

John peered down at her. "Are you sure you're just seven?" He asked causing her to laugh.

Two hours later John stopped the car in front of the large elegant farmhouse the Callaway's called home. Taking a deep breath he looked over at his daughter.

"There is going to be a lot of yelling." He told her. "Really loud yelling and maybe some flying fists." He muttered to himself as he glanced back at the house.

"Maybe you had better wait outside until its safe to come in. And it might be awhile."

Ari nodded; unnerved by the sight of her tough father looking scared. Grim faced John climbed out of the car and walked slowly up the walkway, dragging his feet as he went. Glancing back at the small face pressed against the glass he closed his eyes and knocked.

Hearing the door open he looked up, eyeing the unforgiving features of the man in front of him.

"Get off my land." Mark growled pushing the door shut.

"I'm sorry." John said softly, sincerely.

Letting out an aggravated sigh Mark turned and walked away, leaving the door open.

"That's got to be a good sign." John said to himself as he quietly followed him down the hall.

"What do you want John?" The big man asked tiredly as he slumped into his chair.

Standing in front of him John fidgeted. "I want it all to go away. For everything to go back to normal, for you not to be mad at me."

"You can't take back the things you said." Mark informed him in a dull voice.

"Mark man you have to know that I didn't mean them. And if I hadn't landed in jail the next day I would have called you and told you so." John pleaded.

"You wouldn't have said the things you did unless you had meant at least part of them." Mark reasoned, not giving an inch.

"You have to take into consideration what I was going through, the stress I was under." John pointed out, getting irritated with the situation.

"If you had kept us informed and asked for help a little sooner maybe you wouldn't have had to go through so much." Mark yelled jumping up from the chair.

"If you didn't send people to dog my steps and spy on me maybe I would tell you stuff." John threw back, his voice just as loud.

"I was worried about you. It's something people feel when they can see that their friends are getting in over their head." The older man shouted back.

John turned and walked across the room, his fists clenched.

"Why couldn't you tell me John? That's all I want to hear. Why?" Mark pressed.

"Damn it Mark, I didn't want to disappoint you." John burst out. "I didn't want you to know how much I had messed up." He added in a quiet voice.

The two stared at each other in silence.

"Hi grandpa." Ari said suddenly, coming through the door. Catching site of him she stopped and choked on the rest of her words. "I need you to help me with Daddy's temper. He has a really big one and says a lot of things he isn't suppose to." She finished in a rush as she inched towards her father.

John shrugged in response to Mark's look. "My secret weapon."

Mark waked over to the little girl and peered down.

"Are you a giant?" She asked climbing on a chair so she didn't' have to break her neck looking at him. Gathering her courage she reached out and poked him.

"No but if you call me grandpa again I'll act like a giant and come after you." He answered.

"Grandpa." The little girl announced slyly.

Mark snorted and looked at John. "She's as much a trouble maker as you are."

"Don't I know it. At the zoo the other day she tried to climb in the tiger cage. Almost got us thrown out." John said laughing. They fell into easy silence as Mark picked Ari up and held her against the ceiling with one hand.

"I really am sorry." John said eventually.

"Anything like that comes out of your mouth again I'm gonna wash it out with soap." The older man warned as he twirled the figure in the air.

"I think you should do it now." Came a female voice, causing John to whip around in surprise.

"Guess I had my own secret weapon." Mark chuckled, walking out of the room with Ari.

Journey bit her lip as John continued to stare at her.

"I had explained everything to him earlier but he still wanted to hear you say it." She forced out a small laugh. "For a moment there I didn't think you were going to tell him."

"What are you doing here?" He asked still staring.

Journey shrugged. "Well you had told me all about seeing Mark's friend when the four of us went out to dinner. You said you had called him from the bathroom and said all kinds of horrible things to him. I figured Mark wasn't going to forgive you too easily so I came to help."

John pulled the letter out his pocked and waved it at her. "Did Dave make you come back from where ever it is you took off too?"

"No, I came back before Dave could come after me. Thank goodness. But now's he's got me under such lock and key that I had to practically beg him to let me come down here." She said softly, staring at the crumpled piece of paper.

Walking over she placed her hands on his, trying not to notice the way his jaw clenched.

"John, I was feeling sorry for myself and I took it out on you and everyone else. I made a mistake, just like you made with Mark."

"You said you weren't happy." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I was very happy and I was scared I didn't deserve it. So I found reasons why I didn't." She cried, cupping his face in her hands.

"You said you wanted to make something of yourself so you would be worthy." John said, shaking her off as he read from the letter. "That's just bullshit. You are one of the strongest and kindest people I know."

"And one of the most impulsive. When I get an idea I act on it immediately, not taking the time to think it through." She pointed out drying her eyes.

"I'll give you that." He said flashing his grin. "Do me a favor. The next time you get a bee in you ass about something you bounce it off someone first."

She grinned. "Got it."

"I don't think I can handle much more of this." He groaned, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Later that day

John walked up the road to find Shawn sitting on his front porch in a rocking chair. Not knowing how to start John flopped into the chair next to him. After several; minutes of silence. He looked up to see that Shawn was continuing to study the countryside, ignoring him.

Shawn chucked quietly to himself as he noticed the younger man getting more and more irritated.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" John finally burst out.

"Most likely." He answered. Taking pity on the younger man Shawn gave in. "I see you came from Mark's." He observed.

"Yea, we got everything worked out." John informed him.

"That's good." Shawn said, relieved for his good friend.

"Yep, my life would be perfect except for one thing. See I owe a dept to someone and I don't know how to pay it." The younger man explained.

"Maybe all it takes is a thank you." Shawn offered, picking up his tea.

"If that's' the case then I want to thank you Shawn for what you did. If you hadn't helped I would probably still be in jail."

"Not much to be grateful for. I did it mostly for Mark. If something had happened to you he would have never forgiven himself for abandoning you." The older man explained shrugging.

"One thing I don't understand is how you knew I was in trouble almost before I did."

"Mark and I have a lot of the same friends. Evan, the guy you saw watching over you Tues night, works at the courthouse. He saw the warrant for your arrest and called Mark. When Mark blew him off he called me. At my instruction he hired two local goons who found out what we needed to know." Shawn informed him

"I can understand that. I will say it surprised me when you got in contact with me. You've always been the quiet one of the group."

"No reason to speak up when the other three are such loud mouths." Shawn said causing John to laugh.


End file.
